Karena Itu Kau
by Nalu D
Summary: Jika harus mengatikan apa itu cinta, mungkin bagiku 'cinta itu Natsu' Jika aku terus mencintainya akankah ada yang berubah nantinya? Bad summary gomen, Chapter 9 dan 10 Up! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Karena itu Kau**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Karena itu Kau by Nalu D**

 **All is Lucy POV**

Apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa artinya cinta itu? Selama aku hidup, nampaknya aku masih tidak mengerti konsep tentang cinta. Jika harus dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, berapa banyak kata yang harus kutuliskan? Puluhan? Ratusan? Ribuan? Milyaran? Atau bahkan tak terhingga?

Jika harus mengartikan apa itu cinta dalam satu kalimat yang terdiri dari rangkaian tiga kata, mungkin aku akan mengartikannya seperti ini, _'Cinta itu Natsu'_. Natsu?

Natsu Dragneel adalah teman sekelasku. Ini adalah tahun kedua kami berada di kelas yang sama. Bisa dibilang hubungan pertemanan kami itu dekat. Tapi meskipun begitu, tetap saja ada batasan diantara kami. Aku sangat paham betul mengenai itu. Sudah berkali-kali aku berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanku ini padanya. Sayang, aku tak bisa melakukannya. Bukan tanpa alasan, aku tahu sebuah rahasia kecil yang Natsu jaga.

Dia membuka rahasia itu untukku. Sebuah kotak Pandora milik Natsu yang seharusnya tak perlu ku tahu. Apa boleh buat, dia terlanjur mengatakannya padaku. Dan aku tak mungkin memintanya untuk menarik apa yang diucapkannya itu. Sebuah kenyataan pahit memukulku, aku tak punya hak untuk itu. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untuknya. Kami hanya teman.

Ingatan tentang rahasia yang dikatakan Natsu kembali menggema dalam pikiranku. Bagaikan racun yang seketika menyebar dengan kencangnya. Seakan membuat seluruh saraf dalam tubuhku mati. Setiap apa yang ia ucapkan, dengan jelas berputar dalam ingatanku. Padahal itu hanya sebuah kalimat. Tapi terasa layaknya bom Nuklir yang meledak dalam tubuhku.

Aku tidaklah bodoh. Aku juga tidaklah lemah, aku berusaha keras untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Setiap hari aku mencoba mengubur semua yang ku dengar pada hari itu. Berusaha keras menenggelamkan semuanya.

Percuma, sangat percuma. Perkataan Natsu bagaikan kanker yang sudah mengakar terlalu dalam. Aku tak berdaya dan tak bisa apa-apa selain menerima kenyataan jika aku memang harus terluka. Natsu adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Meskipun cintaku untuknya begitu besar, kenyataan tetap tidak akan berubah. Karena itulah, aku akan selalu terluka.

Magnolia, SMA Fairy Tail

Hari ini, di pagi yang tidak teramat cerah seperti biasanya kelas dipenuhi hiruk pikuk pengisinya yang sibuk mengerjakan tuga yang barus saja diberikan oleh guru mereka. Hari ini, Gildarts-sensei selaku guru Fisika menugaskan kami untuk mengerjakan 20 soal yang menurutku akan memakan waktu puluhan tahun. Jujur saja aku benci Fisika dan semua hal mengenai itu. Bahkan aku sangat sangat sangattttt membenci Gildarts-sensei.

Yah, aku adalah pelajar disini. Dan dia adalah guru. Sebenci apapun, aku tak akan bisa protes padanya. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menerima dengan pasrah apa yang diperintahkan oleh iblis Fisika itu. Untung saja, tugas kali ini berkelompok. Satu kelompok lima orang, dan aku yah mungkin termasuk orang yang beruntung. Aku bisa satu tim dengan Erza, ketua kelas kami yang tegas juga menakutkan. Tapi dia juga punya sisi manis loh.

Lalu ada Gray juga. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna raven yang sedikit bodoh juga berisik bukan main jika harus disatu timkan dengan Natsu. Natsu, yah dia satu tim denganku. Baiklah, harus kuakui aku sangat bahagia disini. Bisa satu tim dengan Natsu bukanlah perkara biasa-biasa saja. Aku menyukainya dan aku suka jika kami harus mengerjakan sesuatu bersama.

Yang terakhir adalah Juvia, gadis berambut biru melewati bahu yang ternyata memendam perasaannya pada Gray. Sangat disayangkan, karena Gray itu bodoh dia tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Gray dan Natsu sama saja. Mereka sama-sama bodoh juga berisik. Selalu meributkan hal sepele. Juvia dan aku mungkin saja mengalami hal yang sama. Sama-sama mencintai orang bodoh yang sulit untuk peka.

Aku kemudian teringat. Kami memang sama tapi juga ada sebuah perbedaan mencolok disana. Juvia memiliki peluang untuk bersama Gray. Aku sudah berteman dengan Gray cukup lama dan aku tahu, sampai saat ini Gray tidak pernah menyukai siapapun. Juvia memiliki kesempatan. Dia bisa mewujudkan apa yang diinginkan hatinya.

Sementara aku, Natsu bukanlah Gray. Mereka memang sama-sama bodoh. Tapi Natsu sama sekali bukan Gray. Natsu itu…

"LUCEEEE!" Sebuah panggilan menghancurkan apa yang baru saja kupikirkan.

"A-ada apa?" Rupanya yang memanggilku itu Natsu. Wajahnya saat ini benar-benar dekat dengan wajahku. Dan itu berhasil membuatku gugup. "Kau kenapa? Daritadi kuperhatikan kau melamun terus. Ada masalah?"

Itu dia! Sikapmu yang seperti ini justru yang jadi masalah untukku. Natsu bodoh, mundurlah sedikit. Kalau begini terus jantungku bisa meledak sungguhan.

"Ti-tidak kok, hehe" Dipaksakan! Suaraku terdengar dipaksakan. Semoga Natsu tak menyadarinya. "Dasar aneh." Natsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Aku memasang senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Baiklah semuanya, satu orang mengambil 4 soal. Lalu hasilnya akan digabungkan." Erza memberi penjelasan mengenai kerja tim Fisika dengan suara tegasnya.

"Tunggu dulu, jika seperti itu aku yakin hasilnya tidak seperti yang kita inginkan." Aku jelas saja langsung protes dengan keputusan Erza. Aku benci fisika, meski itu Cuma 4 soal, bisa kujamin aku akan kewalahan dibuatnya.

"Apa alasannya?" Tanya Erza. "Ini FISIKA loh Erza. Kau yakin kami akan bisa mengerjakannya?" Aku berusaha mengubah keputusan Erza. Mendengar alasanku Erza memandang kami satu persatu lalu mulai mengangguk. Nampaknya ia mulai mengerti.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Juvia dan Gray kerjakan no 1-5, lalu Natsu dan Lucy no 11-15. Itu soal teori aku yakin kalian bisa mengerjakannya. Kalian bisa mencari jawabannya di perpustakaan. Sisanya biar aku yang urus." Erza yang seperti inilah yang kusuka. Jika teori aku masih bisa mengerjakannya, karena jelas tertulis di buku. Yang lain sepertinya merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai." Titah Erza seraya melangkahkan kakinya dan membuatku heran. "Erza? Kau mau kemana?" Dia kan tak harus pergi ke perpus. Erza berdehem, "A-aku akan mengerjakannya dengan Jellal." Bisa kulihat dia tampak malu-malu. Erza versi begini memang manis.

Kami semua hanya mengangguk dan memasang senyum jahil tanda mengerti. Erza segera pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Luce, ayo kita ke perpustakaan." Seru Natsu.

Gray langsung membentangkan tangannya dan menghalangi Natsu. "Aku yang akan ke perpus, Bodoh!" Empat siku-siku langsung muncul di kepala Natsu. "Kami yang akan ke sana, Hentai." Yah ini dia. Perdebatan mereka dimulai.

"Kami yang di perpus, bego!"

"Huh? Kamilah yang disana, dasar putri es!"

Begitu saja seterusnya. Hingga keduanya mulai lelah dan memutuskan untuk berganti tempat.

"Baiklah, ayo di taman belakang sekolah, Luce."

"Kita di kelas saja Juvia."

Pada akhirnya tidak ada dari kami yang mengerjakan tugas fisika di perpus. Sangat bodoh sekali. Gray dan Juvia bergegas kembali ke bangku yang mereka duduki dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Aku dan Natsu juga berjalan bersama menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Hembusan angin, indahnya langit siang itu, juga kehadiran Natsu benar-benar membuatku terkesiap. Natsu ada disebelahku. Dan kami sedang mengerjakan tugas sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Meskipun fokusku terus menerus mengarah pada Natsu, aku berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Setelah satu jam lebih berjuang di tengah badai, akhirnya kami berhasil mengerjakan semua soalnya. Natsu menunjukkan grinnya padaku. Seketika aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Mata kami bertemu. Mata onyx itu selalu begitu tajam hingga menembus hatiku. Jantungku berdegup semakin cepat. Dalam hati aku berdoa berharap Natsu tak mendengar detak jantungku ini. Tiba-tiba saja dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Tak lama kemudian, matanya menatap ke arah langit. Mata onyx itu begitu sendu.

"Aku ini payah, bukan?" Natsu tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat yang mengejutkan. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia berubah seperti ini?

Kami berdua terdiam. Lambat laun aku mengerti. Apa yang dirasakan Natsu saat ini, dan alasan dia berkata seperti itu. "Kau selalu mengingatnya bukan?" Pertanyaan ku ini tentu saja membuatku sangat terluka.

Natsu mengangguk. Aku tahu, dia pasti sulit mengucapkannya dalam sebuah kalimat. Butuh kekuatan yang besar untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. "A…Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Suara Natsu serak. Mungkinkah dia…

Natsu yang seperti ini, aku tak menyukainya. Aku membenci Natsu yang seperti ini. Dia tampak begitu menyedihkan. Air matanya mengalir. Dia menangis dan itu menyakiti hatiku. Dia menangisi gadis itu. Dia merindukannya. Dan aku hanya bisa menjadi penonton disini.

Hembusan angin yang masih berdesir lembut, detik-detik waktu yang terus berdetak sedikit demi sedikit mulai menenangkan Natsu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat dia menangis. Natsu yang biasanya selalu ceria dan kuat, kini tengah menangis. Meskipun tak bersuara, aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan baginya. Dia terluka parah begitupun dengan aku.

"Ma..af…" Tak lama kemudian. Dia mulai tenang. Natsu membalikkan wajahnya dariku. Aku tahu, dia pasti merasa malu. Bagaimanapun dia itu laki-laki dan aku ini perempuan. Dia pasti tak mau terlihat lemah di depan gadis manapun.

"Maaf kau harus melihat hal memalukan kayak tadi." Ujarnya dengan suara yang masih terdengar bergetar. Bekas air matanya masih terlihat. Aku tahu dia ini tegar.

"Tidak apa." Natsu menatapku sendu. Mungkin dia masih ingin mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. "Apa masih belum ada kabar?" Tanyaku.

Natsu menggeleng. "Apa dia lupa padaku?" Wajah frustasi Natsu terpampang dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bukannya ini sudah 2 tahun? Apa kau tidak lelah Natsu?" Ekspresi Natsu berubah. Kuharap aku tidak menanyakan sesuatu yang salah dan menyinggung perasaannya.

"Tentu saja aku lelah, Luce. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Aku terdiam. Jika masalah hati, solusi apa yang harus dilakukan? Apakah ada jalan keluar untuk itu? "Maaf, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku paham betapa sulitnya itu. Tapi Natsu, apa kau sudah mencoba untuk membuka hatimu?"

"Berkali-kali aku mencobanya. Bukannya berhasil, aku semakin merindukan dia."

"Mungkin kau kurang keras mencobanya?"

Bisa kulihat Natsu tampaknya tersinggung dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan. "Jangan salah paham, aku bukanlah laki-laki yang memiliki hati yang lemah. Aku sudah berusaha sebisa yang kulakukan. Tapi apa bagusnya memaksakan sesuatu? Apa menurutmu terpaksa itu hal yang bagus?"

Baiklah, aku salah disini. Natsu tersinggung dan bisa kurasakan ada amarah dalam suaranya itu. "Bukan begitu, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin kau merasa lebih baik."Natsu terdiam begitupun aku. Kami memang duduk bersebelahan. Tapi hati Natsu tidak ada disebelahku.

Hey Natsu, apa kau sama sekali tak menyadarinya? Orang yang selalu ada disisimu ini sangat mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau menyadarinya? Tak bisakah kau melihatku walau hanya sebentar? Hey Natsu, apakah tak ada tempat untukku di hatimu?

PUK

Tangan hangat itu menempuk puncak kepalaku pelan. "Maaf, kau ini memang terlalu baik Luce. Karena itulah mungkin aku sangat menyukaimu. Kau adalah teman berhargaku." Ucap Natsu seraya tersenyum ke arahku. Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. "Ayo, Erza mungkin sudah selesai dan menunggu kita."

"Yah." Tangan itu ku raih. Tangan besar dan hangatnya. Meski hanya sebentar, kehangatan yang kurasakan dari tepukan tangannya pada kepalaku, juga genggaman tangannya masih begitu terasa. Tangan itu kini menggantung bebas. Jika bisa, aku ingin menggenggamnya lagi.

Tapi aku tak punya hak untuk itu. Karena itulah aku hanya mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Aku tak boleh bertindak ceroboh. Aku tak mau Natsu membenciku. Aku ingin selalu ada disisinya, tak masalah meski itu hanya sebagai teman berharganya.

Tuhan,

Jika aku terus mencintainya, akankah ada yang berubah nantinya?

Gimana FF nya? Seru atau gaje? Maaf yah kalo kurang seru atau kurang menarik. Semoga kalian terhibur. Juga ditunggu commentnya. Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2 Cinta Yang Tak Seharusnya

**Karena itu Kau**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Karena itu Kau by Nalu D**

 **All is Lucy POV**

Chapter 2 "Cinta Yang Tak Seharusnya"

Sejak hari itu, hampir setiap malam aku terus bermimpi mengenai Natsu. Entah itu berbau fantasi ataupun layaknya dunia nyata. Bagiku semuanya sama saja. Alasannya sederhana, karena di semua mimpi itu aku tetap tak bisa meraih Natsu.

Jika kenyataan dan mimpi hasilnya sama saja, untuk apa aku memiliki mimpi? Bukankah mimpi itu seharusnya sesuai apa yang kita inginkan? Bagaimanapun kenyataannya, aku tetaplah gadis payah. Harusnya aku nyatakan saja perasaanku pada Natsu. Meskipun aku tahu jawabannya akan seperti apa, aku tetap harus menyatakan. Tapi, jika aku melakukan itu, apakah akan ada yang berubah nantinya?

DRTT DRTTT

Getaran handphone membuatku kembali berpikir pada dunia nyata. Semua pemikiran mengenai Natsu dan cinta menyedihkanku ini lenyap untuk sementara. Ku raih benda yang masih saja bergetar itu dan menatap layarnya. Membaca nama yang tertera disana. jika aku ceroboh, handphone yang ku pegang pastilah telah terlempar.

Mendapati nama orang yang kupikirkan sejak tadi muncul di layar handphone ini pastinya membuatku sangat terkejut. Tanpa berlama lama aku menjawab panggilan telepon darinya.

 _'Moshi-moshi. Luce?'_ Kyaaaa hatiku berdugem ria. Suara baritone Natsu memang sangat indah.

"Natsu? Ada apa?" Aku berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Berusaha menahan perasan meledak-ledak bahagia dalam diriku ini.

 _'E-to, sebenarnya aku mau minta tolong? Boleh?'_ Apapun itu pasti akan kulakukan. Selama kau yang meminta akan kulakukan apapun untukmu.

"Hm, gimana yah? Kau mau memberiku apa jika menolongmu?" Sebenarnya itu hanyalah trik agar Natsu tak merasa aneh karena aku selalu membantunya tanpa meminta balasan. Maksudku aku tak mau terkesan rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Yah, meskipun nyatanya aku memang tak membutuhkan balasan. Baiklah kesampingkan dulu masalah yang itu.

 _'Dasar, kau ini'_ Dari seberang sana terdengar suara tawa renyah yang begitu membuatku terhanyut. Aku bersyukur Natsu meneleponku bukan berbicara langsung padaku. Jika bertemu langsung, mungkin dia bisa melihat semburat dipipiku ini.

 _'Baiklah, bagaimana jika ice cream di taman Magnolia. Kudengar ice cream disana enak sekali loh. Kau mau?'_

"Tentu saja!" Tak perlu berpikir lagi. Aku menyukai ice cream dan juga Natsu. Jadi tawaran itu menarik. "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

 _'Mudah saja, temui Lisanna untukku. Dan berikan bunga serta surat yang telah kusiapkan padanya.'_

Hening

Duniaku serasa hitam putih. Permintaan apapun jika Natsu yang memintanya pasti akan kulakukan. Tapi jika itu, aku tidak tahu. Lisanna…

 _'Moshi moshi? Luce kau masih disana kan? Luce?'_

"Eh, gomen tadi ada burung di teras rumah jadi tanpa sadar aku memperhatikannya."

 _'Kau ini. Jadi bagaimana apa kau bisa melakukannya?'_

"Bukankah dia ada Edolas? Edolas itu kan jauh."

 _'Hahaha, maaf aku lupa mengabari mu. Dua hari yang lalu dia kembali ke Magnolia bersama kedua kakaknya Aku juga mendengarnya dari Gray. Yah, rumah mereka kan bersebelahan dan aku belum menemuinya sama sekali.'_

Hancurlah sudah semuanya. Lisanna kembali ke Magnolia. Dan itu artinya kesempatanku bersama Natsu sama sekali tidak ada. Kekalahan sudah telak jatuh padaku.

"Kenapa harus aku yang memberikannya? Kenapa tidak kau saja langsung?" Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Natsu minta. Harus berbicara dan memberikan Bunga yang sengaja dibelikan untuk Lisanna hanya akan membuat lukaku semakin dalam. Aku benci itu.

 _'Yah, kau tahu kan kami tak bertemu cukup lama. Aku sepertinya belum siap. Tapi aku ingin mengucapkan selamat datang padanya. Aku ini memang pengecut. Tapi setelah itu, aku akan menemuinya.'_ Suara Natsu terdengar malu-malu. Suara yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan padaku. Natsu aku paham itu. Aku sangat memahaminya. Bagaimanapun kau pernah bilang padaku jika Lisanna itu cinta pertamamu. Lalu aku bisa apa?

"Be-begitu yah."

Suasana kembali hening. Aku terlarut dalam pikiranku. Kebingungan juga frustasi menyerangku. Jika aku menjawab iya, aku takut aku tidak akan bisa sembuh nantinya. Tapi jika aku menolak, alasan apa yang harus kukatakan pada Natsu?

 _'Luce'_

Mulutku membisu. Aku sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata. Entah kenapa saat Natsu memanggil namaku hatiku serasa tersayat. Mataku semakin memanas. Aku belum boleh menangis. Aku tak mau Natsu mendengar isakan ku. Aku tak mau dia menyadari jika sesuatu terjadi padaku.

 _'Maafkan aku. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, kau tak perlu memaksakannya. Maaf, sudah mengganggumu.'_

Apa yang kulakukan? Orang yang kusukai membutuhkanku dan beginikah sikapku padanya?

"A-AKAN KULAKUKAN!" Demi Natsu, meskipun aku harus melewati jalan berduri aku akan melewatinya.

 _'Benarkah? Arigatou Luce. Kalau begitu besok kita bertemu di taman Magnolia. Jam sebelas.''_ Suaranya sangat ceria layaknya anak kecil. Aku menyukai suara Natsu yang seperti ini. Namun, suara itu bukan untukku.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok"

 _'Luce…'_

Setiap kali Natsu memanggilku, ada sesuatu yang berbeda disana. sesuatu yang membawa kebahagiann serta luka bersamanya.

 _'Arigatou, kau memang sangat baik.'_

Setelah itu panggilan terputus. Aku yakin Natsu sedang bersorak gembira sekarang. Semua yang ia inginkan berjalan lancer. Sebaliknya, aku justru menderita disini. Kenyataan jika Lisanna telah kembali ke Magnolia menghempaskanku ke dasar jurang.

Kesempatanku sama sekali tak ada. Nol persen, itulah yang kupunya saat ini. Air mata yang sedari tadi terus kutahan akhirnya terjatuh. Saat air mata ini meluncur turun, rasa sakit seakan semakin menderaku. Dadaku serasa sesak, jantungku serasa membusuk, dan entah mengapa aku merasa seakan ada lubang besar disana. berdenyut dan begitu nyeri.

Tuhan,

Mengapa aku harus menemui cinta pertama Natsu? Tidakkah ini terlalu kejam? Setelah semua ini, haruskan aku menyerah dan menerima kekalahan telak? Cinta ini memang tak seharusnya terjadi. Cinta yang tak seharusnya hadir dalam hatiku. Cinta yang tak seharusnya hidup dan mengakar dalam pikiranku. Cinta ini memang tak seharusnya ada.

Hey Natsu, apa salah jika cinta yang tak seharusnya ada dalam hati ini justru semakin menginginkanmu?

TBC


	3. Lisanna Strauss

**Karena itu Kau**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Karena itu Kau by Nalu D**

 **All is Lucy POV**

 **Kediaman Keluarga Strauss**

Baiklah, ini mungkin terdengar gila. Tapi sungguh saat ini aku tengah duduk di ruang tamu milik kediaman keluarga Strauss. Tak perlu ditanya lagi bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Jelas saja aku terluka, tapi karena kali ini aku berada di lingkungan asing, rasa luka itu samar oleh rasa gugup yang kurasakan.

Didepanku tengah duduk seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna silver. Dia tampak beda dengan apa yang kulihat di foto milik Natsu. Jelas saja, kurun waktu dua tahun dia pasti berubah. Rambut pendeknya yang kini lebih panjang di kuncir dua. Wajah kekanakannya berubah menjadi cantik dan anggun. Make up ringan yang menghiasi mukanya tampak begitu manis. Dialah Lisanna Strauss. Orang yang dicintai Natsu. Seseorang yang mungkin bisa dibilang Rival bagiku.

Lisanna memandangku heran, jelas saja karena ini pertemuan pertama kami. Dan juga dia pasti bingung karena tiba-tiba saja ada orang asing yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Di tambah lagi gadis asing itu membawa seikat mawar bermacam warna yang dirangkai dengan begitu indahnya. Menyadari tatapannya yang masih melihat ke arahku, aku segera berdiri dan memperkenalkan diriku.

"Aku Lucy Heartfilia." Ucapku pelan seraya membungkuk hormat ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Dia balas berdiri. "Aku Lisanna Strauss." Lisanna juga mengenalkan dirinya padaku. Lalu dia tersenyum simpul.

Bisa terlihat jika Lisanna masih bertanya-tanya dengan kedatanganku ini. "Maaf sebelumnya, mungkin ini sedikit mendadak. Aku kesini karena ingin menyampaikan pesan dari seseorang yang sangat kau kenal."

Mendengar penjelasanku, Lisanna tampaknya mulai mengerti walaupun keraguan masih sedikit terlihat dari sikapnya. "Duduklah dulu." Titahnya saat melihatku yang masih berdiri. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu kembali duduk. Lisanna juga ikut mendudukan dirinya kembali.

"Jadi…" Sepertinya Lisanna tak suka membuang-buang waktu. Mungkin dia tipe gadis yang selalu langsung pada intinya. "Terimalah ini." Kusodorkan seikat mawar yang kubawa juga sepucuk surat beramplop merah muda.

Lisanna memandangku heran nampaknya dia enggan mengambil apa yang kusodorkan tanpa jelas dari mana asalnya. "Natsu Dragneel, kau pasti mengenalnya bukan, Strauss-san?"

Mendengar nama Natsu matanya berbinar, ekspresi wajahnya semakin berseri. Gawat, hatiku terasa semakin ngilu. "NATSU!? Jadi Natsu yang menyuruhmu kemari?" Lisanna tampak antusias. Dia mengambil bunga yang kusodorkan juga amplopnya.

"Yah, dia yang menyuruhku kemari."

"Lalu, kenapa dia tak datang langsung saja menemuiku?" Tanya Lisanna sembari memandangi mawar yang dikhususkan untuknya dengan penuh ceria. "E-to, dia bilang dia masih butuh waktu untuk menemuimu."

Lisanna menghela napas dalam, "Kuharap dia tak marah padaku." Dasar Bodoh, meski kau tak pernah memberinya kabar, Natsu tak pernah sedikitpun marah padamu. Dia bahkan selalu merindukanmu hingga kehadirankupun hanya dianggap angin olehnya. Menyedihkan!

"Tentu saja dia tak marah padamu. Natsu itu pemuda yang baik. Walaupun dia bodoh dan terkadang berisik sekali, dia itu jarang sekali marah pada seseorang. Kalaupun ada orang yang melakukan kesalahan padanya, Natsu pasti akan selalu memaafkannya. Kau pasti mengetahuinya kan, Strauss-san?"

Eh? Kenapa raut wajah Lisanna seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Ya Ampun! Apa aku terlalu memperlihatkan kalau aku ini selalu memperhatikan Natsu?

Lisanna tertawa ramah. "Yah, kau benar. Karena dia adalah Natsu Dragneel." Suasana canggung yang tadi sempat terjadi kini kembali normal. Lisanna itu rupanya gadis yang sangat baik. Walaupun awalnya aku mengira jika dia ini jutek rupanya aku salah. Lisanna itu baik juga manis.

"Sudah lama mengenal Natsu?" Tanya Lisanna. Bunga yang tadi ia genggam dengan eratnya ia letakkan di sebelahnya. Kali ini tangannya memegang sebuah amplob bernuansa merah muda yang isinya sangat ingin ku ketahui.

"Sejak masuk SMA, 2 tahun yang lalu." Jawabku. Raut wajahnya berubah muram, "2 tahun yah, selama itu pula aku meninggalkan Natsu. Tapi kurasa dia baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Yah, dia baik-baik saja." Meski sesekali dia menangis merindukanmu.

"Pasti begitu, karena ada kau yang menemaninya." Ujar Lisanna seraya tersenyum ke arahku. Sungguh, untuk sesaat aku berpikir jika Lisanna mendukungku untuk bersama Natsu. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Lisanna, tidak ada pikiran yang lain. Hanya itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku.

"A-apa maksud anda, Strauss-san?"

"Tidak, Maaf. Lupakan saja."

Inilah dia yang paling ku benci. Setiap orang begitu mudah mengatakannya. Lupakan Saja? Jangan bercanda, setelah apa yang kau katakan mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja? Dia pikir aku bodoh? Sudahlah.

Lisanna memandangi amplop itu sembari sesekali melihat ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa lagi. Kami baru pertama kali bertemu, topik apa lagi yang akan orang bahas di situasi seperti kami ini?

"Maaf, Heartfilia-san." Suara Lisanna berhasil memecah kesunyian diantara kami.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa suratnya boleh aku baca sekarang?"

"T-tentu saja."

Jemari-jemari putih Lisanna dengan lincah membuka amplop itu. Mengeluarkan isinya dan mulai membacanya. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat membaca surat itu. Wajahnya tampak begitu antusias. Sial! Aku sangat ingin mengetahui isinya.

Paling tidak, jika aku tak boleh mengetahui isinya, suruh saja aku untuk pulang dan meninggalkanmu yang kini sedang bahagia membaca surat cinta dari Natsu. Demi Tuhan, ini sungguh menyakiti hatiku.

Bertemu dengan Lisanna membuat darahku cepat sekali naik. Kenyataan jika Lisanna gadis baik, cantik juga ramah semakin menjatuhkanku. Dia adalah saingan beratku. Meski saingan pemenangnya sudah ditentukan. Aku membenci Lisanna.

Bukan, bukan begitu.

Sejujurnya _**Aku hanya iri pada Lisanna**_

.

.

Lisanna kembali melipat surat yang sudah selesai dibacanya. Senyum masih menempel di wajah cantiknya. Dia tampak sempurna dan dia cocok untuk bersanding bersama Natsu. Baiklah hentikan pemikiran negatif mengenai itu.

Lisanna kembali menatapku. "Heartfilia-san, arigatou." Seharusnya Lisanna tak perlu mengucapkan itu. Jika dia berterimakasih padaku, aku akan semakin kesulitan. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Terlalu sulit, akhirnya hanya sebuah senyuman tulus yang bisa kuberikan sebagai balasannya.

Saat Lisanna mengucapkan itu, aku sempat berpikir untuk menyerah dan mendukung hubungan mereka. Lagipula meskipun aku bertahan, pada akhirnya hasilnya akan sama saja. Kenyataan itu rasanya menyakitkan. Begitu menyakitkannya hingga ingin kulupakan.

Aku tidak ingin air mataku menetes di depan orang yang baru saja ku temui. Karena itulah kuputuskan untuk pulang. Melihat aku berdiri, Lisanna sontak menatap heran ke arahku.

"Ku rasa tugasku sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas keterbukaannya Strauss-san." Aku menundukkan badanku ke arah Lisanna.

"Tidak, tidak. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Terima kasih sudah mau datang kemari. Heartfilia-san." Dia balas menundukkan badannya ke arahku. "E-to, Heartfilia-san!" Panggilnya begitu aku akan melangkahkan kakiku.

"Ada apa?"

"Natsu mengajakku untuk pergi dengannya Minggu depan. Maukah kau ikut?"

Oh, jadi isi surat Natsu adalah ajakan untuk Lisanna. Dia terlalu baik, aku tak mungkin ikut. Natsu hanya ingin berdua pergi dengannya. Lagipula kalaupun aku ikut aku hanya jadi orang ketiga.

"Terima kasih atas ajakannya. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Lagipula itukan acara kalian berdua."

"Kumohon ikutlah bersama kami, lagipula aku akan mengajak seseorang. Kebetulan dia akan datang hari Minggu nanti. Jadi kumohon ikutlah." Lisanna memasang wajah memelasnya. Baiklah, kalau itu yang dia inginkan. Jika menyangkut Lisanna, aku yakin Natsu tak akan marah.

"Baiklah." Mendengar jawabanku Lisanna tertawa senang. "Oh iyah, tolong katakan juga pada Natsu jika aku menerima ajakannya."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

"Yah, sampai jumpa."

.

.

Kamar Lucy

Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Harus bertemu dan berbicara dengan Lisanna bukanlah hal yang biasa saja. Bagaimanapun itu adalah apa yang aku pilih. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menemui Lisanna. Nyatanya pertemuan kami membawa dampak yang cukup mengerikan bagi diriku.

Melihat Lisanna secara langsung, berbicara dengannya memberikan pemikiran baru pada diriku. Sebuah pernyataan yang sangat menyakiti hatiku. Walaupun aku membencinya, aku tak bisa menghindari kenyataan jika aku setuju seandainya Lisanna bersama Natsu.

Lisanna itu gadis baik, aku yakin dia bisa membahagiakan Natsu.

DRRTTTT DRRRRTTT

Handphone ku bergetar. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, ini pastilah panggilan dari Natsu. Dengan segera aku mengangkatnya.

 _'Moshi moshi Luce?'_

"Yah?"

 _'Bagaimana tadi? Kau sudah bertemu dengan Lisanna? Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia masih sama dengan yang kau lihat di foto?'_

Jujur, aku ingin menutup teleponnya saat ini juga. Tapi…

"Yah, aku bertemu dengannya. Dia baik-baik saja. Rambutnya sudah lebih panjang dan dia tampak lebih dewasa."

Terdengar gelak tawa dari seberang sana. Natsu bodoh!

 _'Apa dia suka dengan bunga yang ku kirimkan untuknnya?'_

"Ku rasa dia sangat menyukainya."

 _'Benarkah?'_

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku bohong?"

 _'Tidak,tidak, maksudku ini sulit kupercaya.'_

Suara Natsu terdengar begitu bahagia. Demi Tuhan, aku ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Percayalah, karena itu yang sebenarnya."

 _'Arigatou, Luce. Oh iya apa dia mengatakan sesuatu mengenai surat?'_

"Yah, dia bilang dia menerima ajakanmu."

 _'Syukurlah.'_

"Tapi dia bilang dia akan mengajak temannya juga"

 _'….'_

"…."

Hening

 _'….'_

"Natsu?" Aku mengerti dia pasti kecewa. Dia hanya ingin berdua dengan Lisanna.

 _'Gomen, jadi Lisanna mengajak temannya juga?'_

"Begitulah yang dia katakana, dia juga memaksaku untuk ikut." Aku ingin tahu respon apa yang akan Natsu berikan jika aku juga ikut.

 _'Benarkah? Kau ikut kan Luce?'_

"Yah, aku ikut. Tak apa kan jika aku ikut?"

 _'Tentu saja. Justru aku senang jika kau ikut. Terima kasih Luce, syukurlah kau ikut.'_

Natsu bodoh! Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?

 _'Baiklah, kurasa semua pertanyaanku sudah terjawab. Arigatou,Luce.'_

"Sama-sama, Natsu."

 _'Ah, satu lagi. Kapan kita akan membeli ice cream yang sudah ku janjikan itu?'_

Rupanya Natsu masih mengingat janjinya. "Terserah kau saja."

 _'Kalau begitu, nanti aku hubungi lagi. Jaa ne'_

"Yah, Jaa ne"

Panggilan pun terputus. Pikiranku terasa rumit. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Rasanya sangat memusingkan. Dari banyaknya yang kupikirkan aku hanya tahu dua hal.

Pertama, kenyataan jika aku mendukung Lisanna, meskipun aku membenci hal itu.

Kedua, aku semakin mencintai Natsu

Lalu sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Tbc

Minna, maaf yah kalau ceritanya makin gaje. Ditunggu buat reviewnya, arigatou


	4. Saran Gray

**Karena itu Kau**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Karena itu Kau by Nalu D**

 **All is Lucy POV**

Kamar Lucy

Alunan musik ballad menggema di seluruh ruangan yang paling ku cintai. Sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu besar namun menjadi saksi bisu dari semua hal yang pernah ku alami. Setiap kali aku menangis sendiri, kamar ini lah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ku datangi.

5 hari sudah kejadian itu berlalu. Hari yang di janjikan akan segera tiba. Meskipun aku menerima ajakan Lisanna, aku tetap belum menemukan sesuatu yang harus kulakukan pada hari itu. Meskipun aku tahu kehadiranku hanya akan membuatku terluka, apa boleh buat, ini mengenai Natsu.

Kejadian akhir-akhir ini benar-benar menghempaskanku. Aku hampir putus asa, aku tak berdaya, meski begitu aku tetap tak bisa melupakan Natsu. Keputusasaan tak merubah perasaanku pada Natsu. Kehadiran Lisanna dan pertemuan kami pun tak bisa membuat perasaan ku untuk Natsu menghilang begitu saja. Jelas saja, akulah yang terlalu lama memendam perasaan ini. Akhirnya inilah yang harus kuterima. Sebuah hukuman mungkin, karena mencintai seseorang yang tak bisa menjadi milikku. Ya ampun, sungguh itu sangat memuakkan.

.

.

DRTTT DRRRRTTTT

Aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Disaat aku berpikir keras dan serius, seseorang menggangguku. Pasti orang yang berani meneleponku saat ini adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Dengan setengah hati ku raih handphone yang masih saja bergetar.

Sebelah alisku naik begitu membaca nama yang tertera pada layar handphone.

GRAY FULLBUSTER

Jarang sekali, ada apa si mesum itu meneleponku?

 _'Moshi moshi, Lucy?'_

"Yah, ada apa?"

 _'E…bisa kita bertemu?'_ Oke, aku terkejut setengah mati. Gray mengajakku bertemu? Tunggu,tunggu,tunggu, mungkinkah dia…

Hah, jangan bercanda. Itu mustahil kan?

"Tumben sekali. Untuk apa kita bertemu?"

 _'Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan.'_ Hening sesaat. _'Tidak, lebih tepatnya ku tanyakan.'_

Apa ini mengenai Natsu? Sepertinya bukan. Juvia? Gray itu bodoh, mana mungkin dia menyadari perasaan Juvia. Walaupun Juvia sudah menunjukkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan, Gray nampaknya masih belum sadar juga. Jika bukan mengenai Juvia dan Natsu, lalu apa yang akan dia bicarakan? Tentang aku kah?

Heh?

Terlepas dari apa yang akan Gray tanyakan padaku, aku ingin tahu. Dan aku penasaran.

"Boleh, kita janjian dimana?"

 _'E…taman Magnolia saja gimana? Ku dengar ada ice cream enak disana. kau suka ice cream kan?'_

Taman Magnolia, Ice Cream, janji Natsu. Aku langsung mengingatnya begitu saja. Dan sampai saat ini janji itu belum ada kelanjutannya.

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu ku tunggu jam 4 sore ini."

Aku hanya berdehem tanda mengerti. Setelah itu panggilan terputus. Rasanya semenjak Lisanna datang aku sering menerima panggilan telepon dan harus pergi keluar. Kulirik jam weker yang berdiri di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Jarum jamnya menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Itu artinya waktu yang ku punya masih lumayan banyak.

Kata-kata Gray terus menghantuiku. Rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu menggelitik pikiranku. Apa yang ingin Gray tanyakan? Apapun itu entah kenapa perasaanku jadi sedikit tidak enak. Ku harap semua akan baik-baik.

Lalu sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membunuh waktu?

.

.

Taman Magnolia, Cafe Ice Cream Fairy

Tak ku sangka, pengunjung cafenya begitu padat. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan aku dan Gray bertemu di taman Magnolia. Dan saat ini aku sudah ada di café, bersama Gray tentu saja. Dan kami sedang menunggu pesanan kami datang.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Aku ingin segera tahu. Tak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi.

Mendengar pertanyaanku yang mungkin sedikit terburu-buru, Gray hanya menghela napas. "Maaf jika aku menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi sungguh, ini karena kau temanku." Aku menatap Gray dalam, memberikan sebuah anggukan pelan tanda mengerti. "Apa kau menyukai Natsu?"

OH!

Gray menyadari perasaanku? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau menyukai Natsu, benarkan Lucy?" Gray mendesakku. Bagaimana bisa Gray si bodoh yang sering melepas bajunya dimanapun menyadari perasaanku pada Natsu? Gray dan Natsu itu sama-sama bodoh. Jadi, bagaimana bisa?

"Tak perlu heran, sikapmu selama ini yang mengatakan jika kau memang menyukai si flame head bodoh itu." Gray mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sedang aku pikirkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Itu memang benar. Lalu kenapa?" Tak ada gunanya berbohong pada Gray. Meskipun dia bodoh, Gray adalah orang yang tak mudah untuk dibohongi. Terlebih lagi kami sudah berteman cukup lama. Yah, kurasa 2 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Lagi-lagi Gray menghela napas. Raut wajahnya tampak bermasalah. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

"Kau bodoh atau berpura-pura tidak tahu? Aku yakin Natsu sudah menceritakan rahasianya padamu. Iyakan Lucy?" Ya ampun, ada apa sih dengan Gray? Dia bilang aku bodoh? Pura-pura tidak tahu? Dia ini kenapa sih sebenarnya? Bersikap begitu serius dan berbeda dari biasanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Gray?"

"Ini mengenai Natsu, kau juga Lisanna."

Ah, aku mengerti. Aku mengerti maksud Gray yang sebenarnya. "Yah, aku tahu. Natsu sudah menceritakan Lisanna padaku."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih saja melakukan apapun untuk Natsu? Kau tahu kan Lisanna sekarang sudah kembali. Kau tahu Natsu masih mencintai Lisanna, lalu kenapa Lucy? Kenapa kau tidak melupakan Natsu saja?" Dari suaranya bisa kurasakan kekecewaan di sana. Mungkin Gray menganggapku bodoh karena apa yang selama ini ku lakukan.

Meski begitu, dia tetap saja menyebalkan. Kenapa aku tidak melupakan Natsu?

Jangan bercanda, sudah berapa lama aku berusaha melupakannya? Bukannya lupa pada Natsu, yang ada aku semakin menginginkannya. Gray sama sekali tak tahu apapun. Dia hanya tahu pada apa yang dia lihat, dia tak tahu apa yang kurasakan selama ini.

"Maaf Gray, tapi aku tak mau membahas itu denganmu." Marah? Jelas saja aku marah. Ucapan yang Gray ucapkan dengan mudahnya menyakiti hatiku. Gray seakan-akan mencapku sebagai orang yang tak pernah berusaha untuk melupakan orang yang dicintainya. Dan Gray salah besar.

Raut wajah Gray berubah lagi. Kali ini ada rasa bersalah disana. "Maaf, mungkin kata-kataku keterlaluan tapi percayalah Lucy, itu semua karena kau temanku. Dan aku tak mau kau terluka karena Flame head bodoh itu." Ketulusan terpancar dari sorot matanya. Gray memang baik.

"Aku paham itu. Aku sangat memahaminya." Mendengar ucapanku Gray tersenyum simpul. "Tapi Gray, setiap manusia pasti memiliki hal yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan."

Gray menatapku dalam. Tatapannya seakan meminta penjelasan atas apa yang baru saja ku katakan. "Selama ini, aku bukannya tidak berusaha untuk melupakan Natsu. Ketika mendengar nama Lisanna untuk pertama kalinya, aku berusaha keras untuk melupakan Natsu. Setiap hari aku berusaha melupakan semuanya. Semua mengenai Natsu."

Gray tertegun sorot matanya kali ini memancarkan kesedihan. Karena cerita menyedihkan ku kah?

"Pada akhirnya, semua usaha yang kulakukan hanya menyeretku kembali pada Natsu. Buruk sekali, tak ada satupun yang bekerja. Lalu setelah lama berpikir, aku sadar jika sesuatu yang tak bisa ku tinggalkan adalah perasaanku pada Natsu. " Aku melanjutkan ucapanku.

Gray terdiam sejenak. Nampaknya dia tengah berpikir, mencerna apa yang baru saja kukatakan. "Aku mengerti itu. Tapi Lucy, tidak bisakah kau mencobanya dengan orang lain? Kau tahu, misalnya saja Loki. Dia itu menyukaimu."

Loki? Ah, pemuda berambut senja yang selalu menggunakan kacamata. Menggoda setiap gadis yang lewat dihadapannya. "Dia tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, Gray."

"Dia memang selalu menggoda gadis lain, tapi hanya padamulah dia akan menyerahkan hatinya. Aku sangat mengenal Loki, dan aku tahu jika dia memang menyukaimu. Kumohon, Lucy. Cobalah untuk bersama Loki, aku tak mau kau terluka lebih dari ini."

Dasar Bodoh!

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan semua ini demi aku, Gray?" Kita memang teman, tapi yang dia lakukan ini mungkin agak berlebihan. Setidaknya menurutku Gray berlebihan.

"Karena kau temanku. Karena orang bodoh yang tanpa sengaja menyakitimu juga temanku. Karena orang yang dicintai oleh orang yang kau cintai lagi-lagi temanku. Aku ingin kalian bertiga bahagia, alasan itulah yang mendorongku untuk melakukan sesuatu Lucy." Aku terhenyak dengan apa yang Gray katakan.

Tak ku sangka Gray akan bersikap seperti ini. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Gray ternyata lebih baik dari yang ku kira. Aku tak menyangka dia akan mengatakan hal itu. Terharu? Tentu saja aku terharu. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang mau melakukan semua ini hanya agar aku tidak terluka. Mungkin inilah yang disebut Sahabat.

"Terima kasih, Gray. Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan…" Gray tersenyum mendengar ucapan terima kasihku. "…tapi Gray, aku tetap tak bisa."

"Kenapa Lucy? Kau bisa mencobanya dulu kan?" Gray kembali memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Jika aku mencobanya, aku takut akan menyakiti Loki. Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa menyukainya? Bukankah itu hanya akan membawa luka bagi Loki juga bagiku? Aku tak menginginkan hal itu. Lagipula, ini adalah pilihan yang telah ku ambil dan aku tak akan menyesalinya."

Gray kembali terdiam. Ku harap dia mau menerima alasanku. "Kau memang keras kepala." Gray mengalah, sebuah senyum simpul mengembang di wajah tampannya. Aku balas tersenyum. "Lalu, sampai kapan kau akan terus menyukai Natsu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau tahu? Sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian. Lalu perpisahan dan masuk ke universitas. Waktuku tidak banyak, aku sudah memutuskannya. Setelah lulus dari SMA, aku tak akan menemui Natsu lagi. Akan kunyatakan perasaanku lalu menghilang."

"Kau yakin itu yang terbaik? Kau tak perlu menghilang dari hadapan Natsu kan?"

"Jika aku tak menghilang, lantas bagaimana lagi caranya agar aku bisa melupakan dia? Aku tak ingin terus menerus berharap pada sesuatu yang tak akan bisa ku raih. Perasaanku memang tak bisa meninggalkan Natsu, tapi setidaknya aku ingin dia tak mendominasi seluruh tempat dalam hatiku. Sedikit tempat untuknya sudah cukup kan?"

"Kalau memang itu keputusanmu, aku tak akan mengganggunya lagi. Tapi Lucy, berjanjilah jika kau akan baik-baik saja. Berpeganglah pada apa yang telah kau putuskan. Jangan bertindak bodoh karena si flame head itu, mengerti?"

Aku menggangguk lalu tersenyum ke arah Gray. "Arigatou, Gray."

Gray balas tersenyum, tak lama pesanan kami datang. Kami mulai menikmati apa yang terhidang di meja kami. Lalu percakapanpun berubah arah. Percakapan itu begitu santai dan ringan, tak ada Natsu, tak ada Lisanna juga tak ada aku dan kisah menyedihkanku.

.

.

Kamar Lucy

Lagi-lagi hari yang melelahkan. Tak ku sangka Gray akan melakukan semua itu. Dia bilang itu karena aku temannya. Entah bagaimana hatiku berkata lain. Aku terus menerus berpikir mungkin dia melakukan itu semua karena aku tampak begitu menyedihkan.

Mau bagaimana lagi, meskipun aku tak mau, aku tak bisa mengubah apapun. Keinginan untuk bertemu Natsu terlalu kuat. Setidaknya aku harus bertahan sampai pesta perpisahaan. Setelah itu, aku akan menghilang.

Baiklah, masalah yang harus kuhadapi selanjutnya adalah janji dengan Lisanna juga Natsu. Lusa, di pusat kota Ishgar.

Apa semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja?

TBC

Minna-san, maaf yah kalo FF nya Gaje, OOC juga ada Typo. Arigatou buat para reader, ditunggu loh review nya ^^


	5. Bickslow

Begitu banyak hal yang kualami sejak aku jatuh cinta pada Natsu. Pertemuan dengan Gray tempo hari bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kulupakan begitu saja. Saran yang Gray berikan cukup masuk akal. Selama hampir tiga tahun ini, perasaanku terus berputar-putar di sekitar Natsu tanpa jelas tujuannya. Aku memang menginginkan Natsu, tapi aku tahu betul jika Natsu sudah memiliki orang lain. Lantas, apa yang sedang kutunggu? Kenapa aku masih mencintai Natsu?

Pikiranku buntu.

Memang benar, harus ku akui aku sangat payah. Jika aku terus begini, aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku akan mati sia-sia. Aku tak mau begitu, karena itulah sudah ku putuskan. Seperti apa yang ku katakan pada Gray, _Aku akan melupakan Natsu, segera setelah pesta kelulusan._

Yah, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Mengenai apa yang akan terjadi, akan kulakukan apapun yang bisa kulakukan. Setidaknya aku harus bertahan, tinggal sebentar lagi.

 **Karena itu Kau**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Karena itu Kau by Nalu D**

 **All is Lucy POV**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Gomenasai. Don't like Don't Read!**

 **Mind RnR please!**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menentukan. Seperti yang telah Lisanna juga Natsu janjikan, ini adalah hari dimana aku, Natsu dan Lisanna akan pergi bermain bersama. Entah apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Aku hanya berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja, walaupun mungkin tidak untukku.

Cuaca Nampak begitu cerah, Tuhan sepertinya memang menginginkan kami untuk pergi bersama. Padahal aku berharap hari ini akan ada badai. Atau mungkin ku harap aku sakit dan tidak bisa ikut dengan mereka. Yah, do'a yang tidak baik memang tidak akan dikabulkan Tuhan. Kenyataan jika cuaca hari ini teramat cerah dan keadaanku yang baik-baik saja menandakan doa'ku tidak dikabulkan. Sudahlah, aku hanya harus pergi dan bersenang-senang seperti mereka. Walaupun aku tak yakin untuk itu.

.

.

Fairy Tail Park

"Natsu!" Panggilku ketika aku melihatnya di depan pintu masuk Fairy Tail Park. Mendengar panggilanku dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Mataku tak bisa berhenti menatap Natsu. Penampilannya hari ini sangat luar biasa. Dandanan kasual nan kerennya sungguh sempurna. Celana jeans panjang serta kaos pink senada dengan rambutnya sungguh menawan membuat dadaku bergemuruh kencang.

"A-ada apa? Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Sepertinya Natsu menyadari tatapanku hingga dia berkata seperti itu. "Ah, tidak, tidak. Itu cocok kok." Kuacungkan dua jempolku agar dia percaya diri. Hari ini penampilannya pasti dikhususkan untuk Lisanna.

Urgh! Pemikiran seperti itu sangat menggangguku.

Dengan segera aku berjalan ke arah Natsu dan berdiri disebelahnya. Seandainya saja hanya kami berdua mungkin ini layaknya kencan. Ya ampun, apa sih yang kupikirkan? Ini bukan kencan. Ini sama sekali bukan kencan.

Saat berdua bersama Natsu seperti ini, aku bingung dan tak tahu mesti apa. Rasanya sangat canggung. Kenapa aku tak bisa bersikap seperti biasanya saja?

"Kau tahu, Luce?" Aku sangat bersyukur saat Natsu mulai berbicara dan mencairkan suasana es diantara kami yang tadi sempat terjadi.

"Hn?"

"Hari ini adalah hari penting bagiku. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, aku akan bertemu kembali dengan Lisanna setelah dua tahun tak berjumpa." Ujarnya. Meski nada bicaranya biasa saja, aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan di kedua matanya. Terpancar begitu indah melalui mata onyxnya.

"Arigatou, Luce. Ini semua berkatmu." Natsu menunjukkan Grinnya padaku. Tidak, tak seharusnya Natsu melakukan itu. Grin khas miliknya yang selalu ku sukai, entah kenapa terasa menyakiti perasaanku saat ini. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak ke arahnya dan memakinya habis-habisan. Kenapa Natsu tak pernah menyadari perasaanku?

Aku tak mampu membalas ucapan terima kasih Natsu. Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk berkata-kata. Senyum, hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan. Tersenyum ke arah Natsu.

"Ah, Heartfilia-san!" Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku. Reflek aku dan Natsu mencoba mencari arah sumber suara. Tak lama kemudian mataku menatap sosok yang memanggil namaku. Dia berlari ke arah kami.

Bagaimana ini? Gawat, hatiku terasa begitu ngilu. Tak bisakah kau menghilang saja dari hadapanku saat ini?

"Lisanna! Lama tak jumpa." Suara baritone Natsu terdengar begitu senang saat memanggil nama yang dipujanya itu. Sementara aku yang mendengarkan hanya bisa mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Natsu, kau tak banyak berubah rupanya." Lisanna tampak begitu manis. Jumpsuit Abu putih yang dikenakannya begitu manis. Bisa kurasakan tatapan Natsu hanya melihat ke arah Lisanna. Tidak padaku, tidak pada sekitarnya, juga tidak pada orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari Lisanna.

Apa yang kuharapkan? Ini pasti terjadi. Lisanna adalah pusat kehidupan Natsu. Saat Lisanna ada dihadapannya untuk apa dia melihat ke arahku? Ya ampun, aku ini bodoh sekali. Aku ingin pulang, sungguh.

Setelah adegan saling menyapa dan Tanya kabar Antara Lisanna dan Natsu, Lisanna menarik lengan orang yang ada tak jauh darinya.

"Kenalkan ini Bickslow." Ucapnya. "Bickslow, ini Natsu, teman yang aku ceritakan waktu itu." Natsu dan Bickslow saling tersenyum dan mengenalkan diri. Lisanna melihat ke arahku, "Dan ini Lucy Heartfilia, teman baruku." Teman baru? Teman siapa maksudnya?

"Bickslow."

"Lucy." Kami saling menggangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baguslah, sekarang kalian saling mengenal." Ucap Lisanna ceria. Dia kembali menatap Natsu, "Oh iyah, Nat—"

Belum sempat Lisanna menyelesaikan ucapannya Natsu menarik lengan Lisanna dan membawanya memasuki Fairy Tail Park tanpa menghiraukan aku juga Freed yang berdiri memandang kepergian mereka.

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah bagiku. Jantungku rasanya seakan diremas kencang. Begitu menyesakkan, mataku terasa perih. Aku ingin segera mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Ayo susul mereka." Ajak Bickslow yang entah kenapa sudah berdiri disebelahku. Kenapa Bickslow harus ikut sih? Kalau dia tak ada aku kan bisa pulang saja. Tapi, mungkin ada baiknya aku mengikuti ajakan Bickslow. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk lebih menyakiti diriku. Melihat Natsu dan Lisanna bersenang-senang adalah saat yang tepat. Mungkin saja dengan melihat mereka, aku akan segera lupa pada Natsu.

"Yah." Jawabku singkat. Kami berdua berjalan berdampingan. Sesekali aku melihat ke arahnya. Mengamati orang yang baru saja ku kenal ini. Penampilannya memang fashionable. Setelah cukup lama mengamati, Bickslow nampaknya lebih tua 3 tahun dariku. Rambut biru donkernya Nampak selaras dengan wajah maskulin miliknya. Dia juga sangat baik dan ramah.

"Jadi, Natsu itu orang yang seperti apa?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup aneh. Kami tetap melanjutkan perjalanan kami sambil melihat ke sekeliling mencari Natsu dan Lisanna yang pergi entah ke mana.

"Natsu yah…"

Berapa banyak kata yang harus ku rangkai untuk menjelaskan nama itu? Berapa banyak kalimat yang harus kuucapkan jika menyangkut namanya? Berapa banyak perasaan yang harus kutuangkan hanya untuk menyebut nama itu?

Dari semua pertanyaan yang menyerbu pikiranku hanya ada satu yang begitu menggema dalam diriku. _Berapa banyak luka yang harus ku derita saat menggumamkan namanya?_

"Lucy-san…?"

Urgh,

Gara-gara mendengar nama Natsu, aku jadi lupa kalau saat ini aku sedang berjalan dengan seseorang dan dia menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Maaf…"Bickslow hanya tersenyum. "Natsu itu orang yang sangat baik. Dia selalu melakukan yang terbaik demi teman-temannya juga dirinya sendiri. Meskipun dia agak bodoh dan juga seenaknya, sebenarnya dia adalah tipe orang yang perduli pada orang lain."

Yah itu benar. Saat pertama kali bertemu, Natsu selalu begitu baik pada semua orang. Memarahi mereka yang salah lalu memaafkannya. Dia bahkan mungkin lebih baik dariku.

"Natsu itu orang yang ceria. Pembawa suasana ketika kami berkumpul dan selalu bertingkah lucu." Bickslow tertawa kecil saat mendengar penjelasanku. "Oh satu lagi, dia itu jika disatukan dengan Gray pasti mereka akan saling adu mulut, sangat kekanakkan. Meski begitu, Gray dan Natsu saling perduli satu sama lain."

Bickslow kembali terkekeh pelan. "Lucy-san ini rupanya sangat perhatian pada Natsu. Apa kau menyukainya?"

HUH?

Pertanyaan Bickslow yang sangat mendadak dan pas itu membuatku mematung. Melihat perubahan tingkahku Bickslow lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Kenapa tak kau nyatakan saja? Kalian itu pasangan yang serasi loh."

Seandainya apa yang dikatakan Bickslow menjadi nyata, pasti akan sangat bagus. Tapi aku tahu itu tak mungkin terjadi. Tak akan pernah terjadi sampai kapanpun. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Bickslow. Tentu saja aku juga tahu kalau dia masih menantikan jawabanku.

Sebuah jawaban yang terlalu sulit untuk ku katakan.

Aku tak ingin menjawabnya, aku belum siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Bickslow.

"Ah itu mereka!" Ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah roller coaster yang baru saja akan dimulai. Di kursi paling depan, Natsu dan Lisanna duduk bersebelahan. Bickslow nampaknya lupa pada pertanyaanku. Raut wajahnya tampak serius melihat ke arah mereka.

Roller coaster mulai bergerak, semakin lama semakin cepat, sesaat sebelum mereka menghilang dari jarak pandangku, aku yakin mataku tak salah lihat. Natsu memegang telapak tangan Lisanna. Hatiku kembali berdenyut. Jantungku serasa di copot paksa dari tempatnya.

"Meskipun aku menyatakan perasaanku, tak akan ada yang berubah. Natsu tak akan pernah menjadi milikku." Tiba-tiba saja jawaban yang tadi tak bisa kukatakan meluncur dengan bebasnya membuat Bickslow menatap tajam ke arahku.

Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, air mataku mulai berjatuhan. Skenario terburuk hadir di hari ini, dan jelas itu seakan-akan menikamku berkali-kali.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Apa Bickslow bodoh? Apa dia tidak bisa melihatnya? Apa dia tak bisa melihat jika Natsu begitu memuja Lisanna? Bukankah sudah terlihat jelas?

"Ka..rena…Lisa—"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Apa maksud ucapan Bickslow yang Nampak begitu penuh keyakinan?

"Karena Lisanna itu pacarku."

HUH!?

TBC

Buat reader yang udah review terima kasih banyak. Entah itu review positif atau negative semuanya akan author terima. Author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi ke depannya. Maaf yah kalo FF chapter ini masih membosankan atau gaje. Author masih belajar disini dan membutuhkan review dari kalian semua untuk memperbaiki FF author selanjutnya.

Arigatou Gozaimaisu ^^

Tetap tunggu kelanjutannya yah


	6. Pengakuan Lisanna

_**'Karena Lisanna itu Pacarku.'**_

 __Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Bickslow? Apa dia sebegitu bencinya padaku hingga tega berbohong padaku hanya agar aku merasa bahagia? Ini sangat memuakkan.

"Hey, kau tak perlu berbohong seperti itu demi aku, Bickslow-san."

Bickslow menghela napas, wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Ah, sangat disayangkan rupanya kau tak sebaik yang kupikirkan. Saat ini aku berpikir jika dia ini, pria asing yang baru saja ku kenal, sama busuknya dengan hatiku yang tak mau melupakan Natsu dengan segera.

Bickslow masih tertunduk dalam diam abadinya. Setiap detik begitu terasa, membuatku semakin emosi dan kecewa. Kenyataan jika aku merasa bahagia pada apa yang dikatakan Bickslow semakin menghempaskanku. Akan tetapi ucapan Bickslow selanjutnya membuatku terdiam tak berdaya.

 **Karena itu Kau**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Karena itu Kau by Nalu D**

 **All is Lucy POV**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Gomenasai. Don't like Don't Read!**

 **Mind RnR please!**

"Maaf Lucy, tapi aku tak berbohong sama sekali."

Tatapan Bickslow mengatakan jika itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Mata itu menatapku penuh kejujuran, memintaku untuk menerima jika apa yang baru saja dikatakannya bukanlah kepalsuan. Itu adalah kenyataan, sepenuhnya memang benar adanya.

"Ta-tapi, Lisanna…"

"Aku tahu. Lisanna sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tentang Natsu juga tentang perasaannya. Aku tahu semua itu."

"Lalu-"

Urgh, ini membingungkan. Bukankah Lisanna seharusnya juga sangat menyukai Natsu?

"Sulit dipercaya bukan?" Bickslow terkekeh pelan. Saat dia terlihat begitu tenang, aku menyadari perbedaan diantara kami. Jarak umur kami jadi begitu terasa. Bickslow Nampak begitu dewasa. Dia begitu tenang dan tak terlihat sedikitpun keraguan di wajahnya. Padahal kondisi ini bukanlah kondisi yang bisa dihadapi dengan mudah. Setidaknya bagiku begitu.

Pikiranku mulai berkeliaran kemana-mana. Berbagai pertanyaan tentang kenapa dan bagaimana memenuhi isi pikiranku. Membuatnya berdenyut sakit. Tanggapan apa yang harus kuberikan dalam situasi seperti ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini?

"BICKSLOW!" Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang baru ku kenal dan entah kenapa menjadi familiar bagiku terdengar. Suara itu memanggil orang yang berdiri tepat di sebelahku. Suara itu, pemiliknya tentu saja aku tahu.

"Lisanna, selamat datang kembali." Bickslow terkekeh pelan. Lisanna ikut terkekeh lalu tersenyum ke arahku. "Menyenangkan?" Tanya Bickslow tanpa adanya maksud sindiran karena telah meninggalkan kami.

Lisanna hanya mengangguk dan berdehem. Lalu, dimana Natsu? Karena pikiranku yang tiba-tiba kacau aku lupa padanya. Ini pertama kalinya ada sesuatu yang bisa melupakanku pada kehadiran Natsu. Aku hanya melihat Lisanna.

"Natsu sedang membeli minum. Di sana." Lisanna sepertinya tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Lagipula mataku terus bergerak ke sana-kemari seakan mencari sesuatu. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah pojok taman hiburan. Meski begitu, aku tetap tak bisa melihatnya.

"Ah, mungkin dia akan kerepotan jika harus membawa empat. Aku akan menyusulnya." Ujar Bickslow lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan tatapanku yang memintanya untuk tetap tinggal dan menjelaskan apa yang sebelumnya sedang kami bicarakan.

Kembali, aku harus berdua dengan Lisanna. Dalam keadaan canggung juga diam yang sangat tak menyenangkan. Aku ingin mencairkan suasana dan menanyakan tentang apa yang sebelumnya Bickslow katakan padaku. Itu suatu hal yang sangat penting.

"E-bagaimana kalau kita menunggu mereka disana?" Usul Lisanna. Matanya menatap ke arah bangku panjang kosong di pinggir jalan taman. Aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu kami berjalan.

Setelah mendudukkan diri kami masing-masing, kami kembali terdiam. Bagiku hingga saat ini Lisanna adalah orang asing yang dicintai Natsu. Ini pertemuan kedua kami. Meskipun ada hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan, aku tak bisa begitu saja menanyakannya. Apalagi ini menyangkut hal pribadi. Bagi Lisanna mungkin akupun hanyalah orang asing.

"Arigatou"

"Hn?" Mendengar ucapan terimakasih Lisanna yang tidak perlu jelas saja membuatku heran.

"Arigatou, kau sudah mau datang kemari. Meskipun pada akhirnya, kau harus ditinggalkan bersama Bi-chan. Gomen." Lisanna tertunduk. Ada rasa bersalah dalam ucapannya. Dan juga Bi-chan?

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula ini memang seharusnya acara kalian berdua kan?"

Lisanna menggelang pelan, membuatku mengeryitkan dahiku tak mengerti. "Kau salah. Ini bukan acara kami berdua. Ini acara Natsu. Seharusnya mungkin aku tak boleh menerima tawarannya saat itu." Lisanna menatap mataku dalam. Apa sih yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan?

"Kau tahu, Heartfilia-san? Orang yang kubawa bersamaku, dia bukanlah temanku." Ah, ini dia. Rupanya Bickslow memang tak berbohong.

"Pacarmu? Begitukan?"

Kulihat raut Lisanna berubah. Dia Nampak terkejut. "Tak perlu heran, tadi saat kalian pergi, Bickslow-san memberitahukannya padaku."

"Jadi…"

"Yah, kau benar. Dia pacarku." Aku Lisanna, matanya menatap ke arah langit biru yang menyilaukan mata.

"Lalu, Natsu? Bukankah kau—"

"Itu juga benar. Tapi itu dulu, setahun yang lalu." Ujar Lisanna, kali ini matanya menatap lurus seakan menembus waktu pada kenangannya yang dulu.

Lidahku kelu, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kenyataan jika Lisanna saat ini milik Bickslow membuat perasaanku bingung. Haruskah aku merasa bahagia, karena satu-satunya rival terberatku ternyata telah mundur sejak awal? Ataukah aku harus bersedih untuk Natsu atas kisah cintanya yang rupanya tak seperti yang ia inginkan?

"Aku menyadari jika Natsu berarti bagimu. Aku yakin melebihi apapun kau akan selalu melindunginya dengan seluruh nyawamu. Karena itulah, aku akan memberitahukan kebenarannya padamu." Lisanna, kenapa dia begitu yakin padaku? Tidakkah Lisanna itu terlalu naif?

"Kenapa kau mengkhianati Natsu?" Hanya pertanyaan itulah yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Dari banyaknya pertanyaan yang ingin kuketahui jawabannya, kenapa yang keluar justru pertanyaan kasar seperti itu?

Lisanna kembali menghela napas, "Dua tahun yang lalu, saat aku harus pindah secara tiba-tiba ke Edolas, percayalah itu adalah scenario terburuk dalam hidupku. Tengah malam, orang tua kami tanpa peringatan membawa aku serta kedua kakakku untuk bergegas meninggalkan Magnolia."

"Saat itu kami tak sempat bersiap-siap. Kami hanya membawa baju seperlunya dan bergegas meninggalkan Magnolia. Tak ada ucapan perpisahan, tak ada perjanjian apapun. Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba."

Lisanna menghentikan ceritanya. Keinginan untuk mencela muncul dalam pikiranku dan mendesak untuk keluar. "Aku mengerti keadaanmu, tapi Strauss-san bagaimana bisa kau melupakan Natsu? Bukankah kalian berjanji akan menikah saat besar nanti? Apakah janji itu bagimu hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan? Kau kan bisa kembali ke Magnolia suatu hari nanti, kenapa kau justru melakukan hal sekejam itu pada Natsu? Kau tahu, bahkan saat kau di Edolas tanpa kabar sedikitpun, dia menangisimu setiap hari."Amarahku meledak. Meskipun rivalku telah mundur sejak awal, itu tak membuatku bahagia. Justru anehnya aku merasa semakin emosi.

Lisanna tidak melihat apa yang aku lihat, Natsu menangisinya. Setiap hari dia berharap agar Lisanna kembali ke sisinya. Natsu selalu berdoa untuk Lisanna. Tapi apa yang Lisanna lakukan? Dia justru mengkhianati Natsu. Sementara aku yang selalu ada disisinya bahkan tak pernah ia hiraukan. Hal itu membuatku muak sekaligus terluka.

"Gomen. Waktu itu pikiranku masih belum dewasa. Orang tua kami tak mengatakan dengan pasti kapan kami bisa kembali ke Magnolia. Ketakutan menggorogotiku. Jarak dan waktu yang tak pasti terbentang dihadapanku. Aku takut tak bisa bertemu Natsu lagi. Aku takut tak bisa menemuinya lagi. Aku takut dia akan melupakanku. Aku takut hidupku akan berhenti disana dan aku tak menginginkan itu. Selama setahun, hidupku begitu muram."

Lisanna terdiam. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan. Dia kembali menghela napas, Raut wajahnya berubah lagi. Matanya tampak bercahaya. "Saat itulah aku bertemu dengan Bi-chan." Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir kecil Lisanna. Ketulusan dan kebahagian tertulis dengan jelas di wajah cantiknya. "Karena Bi-chan lah aku bisa keluar dari keterpurukanku. Lalu tanpa kusadari hatiku mulai berpaling. Aku tetap mengingat Natsu, hanya saja ada yang berubah saat aku mengenangnya."

Aku tak bisa tersenyum, kegelisahan masih terus menyelimuti hatiku. Aku bagaikan seseorang yang terjebak di labirin dan bingung mencari jalan keluar. Harus kemana aku melangkah?

"Alasan seperti ini pasti sulit untuk kau terima. Aku menyadari jika aku telah melakukan kesalahan pada Natsu. Tapi, apa menurutmu yang aku lakukan ini sangat salah?" Tak ada candaan disana. Lisanna serius.

Dia mungkin memang telah mengkhianati Natsu. Dia mungkin telah mengingkari janjinya pada Natsu. Meskipun begitu, jika aku berada dalam posisinya, apa aku juga bisa bertahan untuk terus mencintai Natsu yang manakala saat itu bagaikan sebuah harapan kosong yang tak akan pernah terjadi?

Lisanna tak sepenuhnya salah, hanya itulah satu-satunya jawaban yang kuyakini melebihi apapun. "Tidak, menurutku itu juga bukan salahmu. Maaf, kata-kataku sebelumnya kasar. Aku hanya tidak mau melihat Natsu terluka."

Lisanna memegang tanganku lembut. "Arigatou, aku tahu kau memang orang baik."

"Tapi, apa kau akan mengatakan semuanya pada Natsu?" Bukankah pertanyaanku ini memiliki jawaban yang sudah jelas? Lisanna cepat atau lambat pasti akan mengatakan kebenarannya pada Natsu.

"Yah, aku harus mengatakan kebenarannya." Lisanna menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan. Dia sudah memutuskan pilihannya.

"Tapi—"

"Kita bukan anak kecil lagi." Lisanna memotong ucapanku. Ada nada penekanan disana. "Baik aku, kau maupun Natsu kita sama sama sudah dewasa. Mau tidak mau, cepat atau lambat, Natsu harus menyadari kondisi ini. Kau tidak bisa terus menerus membiarkannya bersikap kekanakkan, Heartfilia-san." Lisanna berkata tegas. Aura kedewasaan seakan menyelimutinya saat ini. Pastilah kedewasaannya itu terbentuk saat apa yang dialaminya di Edolas.

Aku tak bisa membalas ucapan Lisanna. Dia memang betul jika kami bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Akan tetapi, Natsu itu…

"Cepat atau lambat Natsu pasti akan mengajakku untuk bertemu lagi. Di pertemuan kami yang akan datang aku akan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya." Ucapnya lagi masih dengan nada seriusnya. "Heartfilia-san…" Lisanna memanggilku pelan.

Aku hanya memandang ke arahnya penuh Tanya. "Setelah mendengar semua ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jangan menjebakku dalam pilihan rumit lagi Lisanna.

"Apakah kau akan memberitahukannya pada Natsu lebih dulu? Ataukah kau akan membiarkan dia tahu hal itu dariku?"

Pertanyaan Lisanna menjebakku. Jika aku mengatakan pada Natsu tentang Lisanna, akankah dia percaya? Kalaupun dia percaya, bagaimana sikapnya nanti padaku? Jika aku mengatakannya, bagaimana dengan perasaan yang ingin kunyatakan? Apakah aku masih bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya nanti?

Tapi jika aku membiarkan Lisanna, jika Natsu tahu aku juga mengetahui hal itu lebih dulu darinya, akankah dia membenciku? Akankah hubungan pertemanan kami berubah nantinya? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku?

"Kau yang harus memutuskannya Heartfilia-san. Jangan menyesali apapun yang telah kau putuskan." Ucap Lisanna.

Saat pikiranku tengah bergemelut, sebuah cup minuman tersodor ke arahku. Kudongakkan kepalaku. "Gomen, tadi aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja." Natsu berdiri dihadapanku entah sejak kapan. Tangannya masih menyodorokan cup minuman beraroma strawberry. "Hey, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit Luce? Wajahmu pucat." Natsu menatapku cemas. Tangannya masih tetap menyodorkan cup minuman itu. Tanpa lama aku mengambilnya. Bisa kurasakan pipiku memanas saat tangan kami bersentuhan tanpa sengaja.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Arigatou" Bisa kurasakan Lisanna juga Bickslow menatapku jahil. Ayolah, ini keadaan genting ada hal yang harus diputuskan. Dan Lisanna juga Bickslow nampaknya baik-baik saja.

Setelah itu kami memutuskan untuk naik wahana bersama. Dan sejak saat itu sepanjang hari aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pikiranku terlalu sibuk dengan pilihan yang harus ku ambil. Waktuku tidak banyak, dan pilihanku akan menentukan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tentu saja hanya mengenai Natsu juga diriku.

Apa yang sebaiknya aku pilih?

TBC

Gomen *bow

FF nya telat updated, idenya tersendat-sendat, kadang muncul kadang ngilang. Jadi beginilah hasilnya. Maaf kalau FF nya kurang menarik. Semoga kalian tetap bisa menikmatinya. Makasih buat semua review yang sudah mendukung author. Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Thank for Reading, review di persilahkan


	7. Pilihan Lucy

Tidak ada pilihan aman. Setiap pilihan memiliki resikonya masing-masing. Aku sangat mengetahui hal itu. Lebih dari apapun aku sangat menyadarinya. Kali ini aku dihadapkan pada dua pilihan sulit. Dan aku tahu betul, kedua pilihan itu membawa resikonya masing-masing. Yang manapun pilihan yang akan ku ambil nantinya, tetap saja pasti akan memberikan dampak bagiku.

Jika seperti itu, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?

 **Karena itu Kau**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Karena itu Kau by Nalu D**

 **All is Lucy POV**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Gomenasai. Don't like Don't Read!**

 **Mind RnR please!**

Angin dingin menerpa kulit wajahku yang tak tertupi apapun. Udara musim dingin yang akan segera datang membuat hidungku sedikit memerah. Langkahku seakan tak beraturan. Tak seharusnya aku pergi keluar hari ini. Tapi ku rasa aku membutuhkannya. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menenangkan hati juga pikiranku. Keduanya benar-benar terasa gelisah.

Pilihan yang Lisanna berikan padaku tentu saja memberikan dampak pada kehidupanku. Sudah dua hari ini aku memikirkannya. Dan pikiranku tak memberikan jawaban apapun. Buntu, sangat buntu dan tak memiliki jalan.

Ah, menyebalkan.

Ini sangat menyebalkan. Aku memang sangat bodoh. Seharusnya aku langsung menjauh begitu Natsu menyebut nama Lisanna. Mungkin jika aku melakukan hal itu semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

Jika pilihan yang Lisanna tawarkan aku buang begitu saja, apa kiranya yang akan terjadi? Jika dengan melakukan hal itu bisa membuatnya baik-baik saja, mungkin ada baiknya aku abaikan segala hal yang telah terjadi. Membiarkan semuanya seperti sebelum aku bertemu dengan Natsu.

Yah, mungkin lebih baik seperti itu saja. Dengan begitu Natsu—

Ini salah!

Yang kupikirkan barusan hanya menghindari semua masalah itu. Tak akan ada jalan keluarnya. Pada akhirnya salah satu dari kami pasti akan terluka. Mungkin ada baiknya aku meminta saran pada seseorang.

 _'Moshi-moshi, Lucy-san ada apa?'_

Hanya Juvia yang muncul dipikiranku saat itu. Begitu mengingatnya aku dengan segera menghubunginya.

"Juvia, bisakah kita bertemu? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Meskipun pelan, aku bisa mendengar Juvia sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. Mungkinkah aku mengganggunya?

 _'Tentu. Datanglah kemari.'_

"Aku tak mengganggumu bukan? Dan juga datang ke rumah mu?"

 _'Tidak kok. Tenang saja. Bukan, bukan ke rumah ku. Tapi ke rumah Gray-sama. Kau tahu rumahnya kan?'_

Gray?

"Baiklah."

Telepon kumatikan. Juvia di rumah Gray? Sedang apa mereka? Jangan-jangan…

Ah sudahlah, ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang ingin ku diskusikan dengan Juvia. Mungkin Gray juga punya saran yang bagus. Akhirnya aku punya sebuah tujuan, dengan segera aku menuju tempat yang telah dijanjikan.

.

.

.

Rumah Gray

"HUH!? Tak bisa dipercaya, Lisanna sudah memiliki pacar!?" Begitu selesai mendengar ceritaku Gray langsung berteriak tak percaya. Sementara itu Juvia hanya berdecak pelan.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk atas ketidakpercayaan Gray.

"Dan Natsu sama sekali tidak tahu?" Gray kembali bertanya dengan nada tak percaya. Kembali aku hanya mengangguk. "Sungguh, masalahmu ini begitu luar biasa, nona." Sindir Gray dengan senyum sinisnya.

Aku hanya menghela napas. Mau bagaimana lagi, akupun sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini.

"Apa Lucy-san sudah menentukan pilihan?" Tanya Juvia.

Menggeleng, hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berbicara. Lalu suasana menjadi hening. Meski tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, aku tahu jika mereka sedang berpikir. Mencari jalan terbaik yang harus ku ambil.

"Ku rasa lebih baik kau mengatakannya pada Natsu. Tentang Lisanna juga pacarnya." Gray memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta dengan sebuah pilihan yang ia pilih.

"Memberitahukannya?"

"Yah. Dengan begitu kau bisa mengambil kesempatan. Natsu akan menyerah pada Lisanna kemudian dia akan jatuh cinta padamu. Lalu kalian berdua hidup bahagia."

Juvia mengangguk tanda menyetujui saran Gray. Saran yang Gray berikan terdengar begitu indah. Tapi benarkah semuanya akan seperti yang dia katakan? Aku tak terlalu menyukai pilihan itu.

"Jika ku katakan pada Natsu, tidakkah dia juga akan kecewa padaku? Aku hanyalah teman baginya. Apa tak masalah jika aku ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya itu? Bukankah lebih baik jika Natsu mendengarnya langsung dari Lisanna. Dan aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan percaya begitu saja dengan ucapanku."

Gray nampaknya sependapat dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Memang benar, memberitahu Natsu akan mengurangi bebanku. Tetapi, jika aku berada dalam posisi Natsu aku pasti tak akan suka jika orang lain yang memberitahukan kebenarannya. Aku yakin Natsu pasti ingin ditolak secara langsung oleh Lisanna. Mengatakan hal itu pada Natsu, sama saja dengan membunuhnya sebelum dia mulai berperang. Lukanya pasti akan lebih parah nantinya.

"Aku setuju dengan alasan itu. Tapi Lucy-san, jika kau menyimpannya sendiri, apa tak masalah? Apalagi jika Natsu mengetahui hal itu. Cepat atau lambat, dia pasti akan tahu jika kau mengetahui permasalahan Lisanna. Seandainya nanti dia tahu akan hal itu, apa tidak akan masalah? Apakah menurutmu dia akan bersikap seperti biasanya?" Ucapan Juvia mematahkan semua yang telah kuputuskan.

Memang benar, seandainya Natsu tahu dia pasti akan sangat kecewa. Tapi sekali lagi, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Aku hanyalah teman baginya. Seorang teman yang tidak spesial juga tak berharga. Walaupun nantinya dia akan marah padaku, kurasa aku tak akan menyesalinya. Bagaimanapun semua yang kulakukan ini demi Natsu.

Karena itulah, jika nantinya aku harus terluka karena melindunginya tak masalah bagiku. Saat ini priotas utamaku adalah Natsu. Akan kulakukan yang bisa kulakukan. Sisanya akan kuserahkan pada rencana Tuhan juga pada keputusan Natsu.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun pada Natsu. Akan kubiarkan Lisanna yang mengatakan segalanya. Meski nantinya dia akan membenciku, tak masalah. Aku tak akan menyesalinya. Setidaknya inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. Sebuah tanda cinta terakhirku darinya. Aku ingin Natsu menjadi kuat. Aku ingin dia bisa mengh—"

KLEK

Pintu kamar Gray terbuka. Sesosok orang yang sangat ku kenal memasuki ruangan dengan tatapan marah serta kecewanya. Dia menatap tajam ke arahku. Mata itu begitu kelam, bisa terlihat amarah telah menyulut dalam dirinya.

"N-Natsu?!"

Tbc


	8. Natsu dan Lucy

Mata itu lebih gelap dari biasanya. Mata itu begitu menakutkan. Tatapannya berhasil menembus diriku, aku hanya bisa merasakan rasa bersalah. Kekecewaan yang bersarang di matanya bukanlah tanpa alasan. Mata itu, mata yang sangat ku kagumi, mata onyx yang selalu membuatku berdebar saat memandangnya kali ini melihatku dengat tatapan kecewa.

Membuatku merasakan sakit yang teramat, bibirku terasa membeku, lidahku terasa kelu. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan saat dia memakiku keras, mulutku tak mau berbicara.

 **Karena itu Kau**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Karena itu Kau by Nalu D**

 **All is Lucy POV**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Gomenasai. Don't like Don't Read!**

 **Mind RnR please!**

"Apa maksud ucapanmu Heartfilia?!" Tak ada nada ramah disana. Meskipun dia tidak berteriak ke arahku, aku tahu jika saat ini dia menahan amarahnya. Dia bahkan tak memanggil namaku seperti biasanya.

"A-Aku…"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu sejak awal?...KENAPA KAU TAK MENGATAKANNYA PADAKU?!" Untuk pertama kalinya pria itu, laki-laki yang kukagumi selama ini, berteriak penuh amarah kepadaku. Hal itu sontak membuat jantungku serasa sesak. Aku terkejut sekaligus merasa sedih. Dia tak mau mendengarku untuk menjelaskan masalahnya. Yang dia lakukan saat ini hanya membentakku. Meluapkan semua emosinya. Apa itu benar?

Gray yang sedari tadi berdiam diri, bergegas menghampiri Natsu dan menghajar pelipisnya keras. "JANGAN JADI LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK, NATSU!" Gray balas teriak ke arah Natsu.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia berusaha melerai. Sementara aku hanya berdiam diri. Aku masih tidak tahu yang kulakukan ini benar atau salah. Semuanya terasa kelabu. Dunia berputar-putar seakan menyiksaku.

"JIKA KAU TEMANKU, KAU SEHARUSNYA TAK MEMBELA DIA. JIKA AKU TAHU SEJAK AWAL, AKU TAK AKAN MENYATAKAN PERASAANKU PADA LISANNA DAN TERTOLAK OLEHNYA." Natsu memaki kencang. Natsu menyatakan perasaanya pada Lisanna?

Natsu terkekeh pelan. Sebuah suara tawa mengejek. "DIa pasti menertawakanku. Atas pernyataan cintaku yang bodoh itu. Kenapa aku sampai dibodohi oleh temanku sendiri. APA KAU BEGITU BENCI PADAKU,NONA HEARTFILIA?" Kembali dia meninggikan suaranya pada akhir kalimatnya. Sebuah sindiran yang terdengar sangat kasar. Bagaimana bisa Natsu berkata sekejam itu.

BUG

Lagi-lagi Gray menghajar Natsu, kali ini sepertinya sangat keras karena Natsu terjatuh ke lantai. "DIA MELAKUKAN ITU DEMI DIRIMU, JADI BERHENTI BERKATA KASAR PADA LUCY."

"Demi diriku kau bilang?" Natsu tampaknya tak menerima atas apa yang dikatakan Gray. "Jangan bercanda." Natsu kembali berdiri. Darah segar menghiasi rahang kanannya. Matanya menatap Gray tajam. Sebuah tatapan yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya. "BAGIKU YANG DIA LAKUKAN JUSTRU MENGHANCURKANKU!" Natsu menunjuk ke arahku. Bahkan dia tak memanggil namaku. Mulutku masih membisu. Semua yang terjadi bagaikan mimpi yang teramat buruk hingga aku kesulitan untuk menghadapinya.

"KAU—" Gray menggeram marah.

"HENTIKAN, GRAY!" Juvia dengan cepat memotong ucapan Gray dan menahan tangan kanannya yang telah terangkat dan siap meninju Natsu. "TAPI—"

"Yang harus menyelesaikan ini bukan kau, tapi Lucy-san." Juvia masih berusaha mendinginkan Gray yang tersulut amarah. Gray menatap ke arahku. Dia menghela napas lalu berjalan ke arahku. "Aku tahu kau itu gadis baik. Tapi, jika Natsu berlebihan berjanjilah kau akan memakinya. Jika bisa hajarlah dia." Bisik Gray pelan.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Juvia dan Gray meninggalkan kami berdua dalam keheningan. Sebuah keheningan panjang. Meski begitu, tak ada yang berubah. Natsu masih memendam amarahnya padaku. Dan cepat atau lambat aku harus segera menjelaskannya.

.

.

.

Hening.

Waktu seakan tak berdetak. Keheningan yang menyergap kami begitu membebaniku. Aku ingin mencairkan keadaan ini, tapi apa yang harus kukatakan? Memanggil namanya? Meminta maaf padanya? Atau menyatakan perasaanku?

Aku sungguh tidak tahu.

"Jadi, kapan Lisanna mengatakannya padamu?" setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Natsu mengeluarkan suaranya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang memang ditujukan padaku.

"Hari itu, saat kita bermain ke taman Magnolia." Aku berusaha menguatkan suaraku. Natsu tak boleh menyadari kalau aku gelisah.

Natsu kembali menghela napas. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?" Kali ini suaranya terdengar berat. Meskipun samar aku tahu jika dia kecewa, sangat kecewa.

"Aku…"

"…"

"Aku ingin kau kuat saat menghadapi kenyataan tentang Lisanna. Kupikir akan lebih baik jika kau mendengarnya secara langsung dari Lisanna, orang yang kau cintai."

Natsu terkekeh pelan. Lagi-lagi tawa mengejek. "Secara langsung? Rasanya aku seperti orang bodoh. Temanku tahu jika apa yang kuinginkan tak akan bisa ku raih dan dia membiarkannya begitu saja?! Tidakkah itu menurutmu sangat licik,Heartfilia-san?" Natsu berkata sinis. Ya Tuhan, sungguh kata-katanya itu sangat menyakitkan.

Aku tak bisa menjawab.

"Atas dasar apa kau melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan kebenarannya dariku?" Jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan saat Natsu bertanya seperti itu?

Matanya masih begitu gelap. Dia masih marah. Aku tak bisa memikirkan hal yang lain. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku melakukan semua itu karena aku…

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Kata-kata itu, kata yang kupendam selama ini meluncur begitu saja. Perasaanku semakin meluap dan tak tertahankan. Rasa cintaku untuk Natsu tak bisa ku tahan lebih lama lagi. Walaupun aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Pertanyaan Natsu seakan memojokkanku dan memaksaku untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan.

Natsu tak menjawab. Dia hanya diam dalam bisu abadinya. Apakah dia terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ku katakan? Apakah saat ini dia tengah memimikirkan ucapanku? Ataukah dia sedang menahan rasa marahnya karena apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam pikiranku. Lalu kiranya, jawaban apa yang kuinginkan?

Hey Natsu, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Apa yang akan terjadi setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku ini?

"Tidak bisa dipercaya." Natsu berkata dingin. Sebuah respon yang tak pernah ku kira akan begitu adanya. Natsu memalingkan pandangannya dariku. Apakah dia saat ini bahkan terlalu benci untuk menatapku?

"Semua yang kau katakan, aku tak mempercayainya. Walaupun itu benar adanya, aku tetap tak akan percaya. Mulai dari sekarang, semua yang kau katakan bagiku adalah kebohongan."

Hancur. Sakit. Terluka.

Setiap kata yang Natsu ucapkan bagaikan pisau yang terus menerus menggores hatiku. Semuanya terasa mengerikan. Mata onyxnya yang memandangku penuh benci, tangan kekarnya yang mengepal menahan amarah, juga lidahnya yang begitu tajam.

Kenapa aku tidak mati saja saat itu juga? Kenapa aku masih berdiri dan menatap penuh luka ke arahnya? Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?

"Aku…"

Begitu banyak yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Tuhan, berilah aku kekuatan.

"Aku…mungkin memang telah melakukan kesalahan padamu. Tapi Natsu, ini sangat tidak adil. Apakah salah jika aku jatuh cinta padamu? Apakah aku salah jika aku memilih sesuatu yang menurutku baik untukmu? Apakah kau memang harus membenciku seperti itu? Aku…" Air mataku mulai berjatuhan.

Bagaimanapun, aku bukanlah Tuhan yang bisa menangani segalanya. Aku sudah ada pada batasku. Kesedihan dan rasa sakit ini, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku sudah tak perduli, saat ini aku hanya ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Mengeluarkan semua kesedihan serta kekecewaanku.

"Kau salah. Semua yang kau lakukan salah."

Sampai kapan dia mau menghukumku seperti ini? Kenapa dia terus saja menyakitiku dengan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya? Kenapa dia terus saja melakukan hal ini padaku? Apakah air mataku ini sama sekali tak ada artinya?

Sudahlah. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku menyerah.

"Jika memang menurutmu begitu, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku?"

"Bertukar tempat." Jawaban singkat itu membingungkan. Natsu menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian detik berikutnya dia mengangkat kepalanya dan berteriak ke arahku.

"BERTUKAR TEMPATLAH DENGAN LISANNA. AKU INGIN DIA YANG MENCINTAIKU, BUKAN KAU."

Airmataku mengalir semakin deras. Natsu masih berdiri dan memandangku penuh rasa benci. "Kalaupun bisa…" Aku terus mencoba menguatkan diriku. Kalimat itu harus diselesaikan.

"Kalaupun bisa…bagaimana caranya…" suaraku tertahan. Suara yang keluar dari mulutku terdengar bagai bisikkan. Tapi aku yakin Natsu pasti bisa mendengarnya.

Meski samar, aku mendengar dia menggeram, lalu detik berikutnya. Dia meninggalkanku sendirian.

BRUG

Pertahananku runtuh, aku tak sanggup berdiri lagi.

"HUWAAAAA…."

Saat aku menyadari jika aku telah sendirian, aku menangis sekencang mungkin, menumpahkan semua kekecewaan juga rasa luka yang mungkin tak bisa disembuhkan lagi.

TBC


	9. Maaf

Kenyataan jika kejadian hari itu membawa dampak yang sangat besar memang benar adanya. Meski aku berpapasan dengannya, dia tak pernah mau menyapa ku lagi seperti dulu. Jangankan untuk sebuah ucapan selamat pagi, bahkan menatap mataku saja, dia tak melakukannya.

Saat ini aku benar-benar telah jadi orang asing baginya, mungkin lebih buruk lagi. Bagi Natsu aku adalah gadis jahat yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia maafkan. Tamparan yang sangat hebat dalam hidupku. Dibenci oleh orang yang ku cinta bukanlah pilihan bagus. Tapi apa yang telah terjadi tak bisa kuubah seberapa keraspun aku ingin mengubahnya.

Pada akhirnya, kisah ini berakhir dengan menyedihkan.

 **Karena itu Kau**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Karena itu Kau by Nalu D**

 **All is Lucy POV**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Gomenasai. Don't like Don't Read!**

 **Mind RnR please!**

Waktuku sudah hampir habis. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ujian sekolah. Tempat duduk kami disusun berdasarkan nama depan. Gray dan Juvia berada di ruangan yang berbeda denganku. Meskipun aku dan Natsu satu ruangan, kami berbeda barisan juga dihalangi oleh beberapa bangku. Aku di pojok kanan depan, dan Natsu berada di pojok kiri belakang.

Dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh ini, entah aku harus merasa senang atau merasa sedih. Bagiku saat ini, yang manapun tak akan membawa perubahan. Dekat hanya akan menyakitkan, dan jauhpun tak bisa membuatku bahagia.

Hati yang terluka pastilah tak akan sembuh dengan segera, seberapa hebatpun penawarnya luka itu tetap akan meninggalkan bekas. Sampai saat inipun aku sangat percaya jika aku memang mencintai Natsu. Sangat mencintainya, hingga tanpa sadar, karena cintaku itu aku menggali kuburanku sendiri. Tapi sekarang itu semua tak masalah.

Jika memang kisahku harus berakhir seperti ini, mau bagaimana lagi. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menerima apa yang telah terjadi. Dan menyakini jika ini memang jalan terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan. Keputusan itu sudah mutlak adanya. Kali ini aku tak akan berusaha untuk mengubahnya.

Natsu harus kulupakan.

 **Seminggu kemudian, Rumah Gray**

"Jadi, begini saja akhirnya?" Gray tampaknya tak senang dengan keputusanku. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tak percaya. Sementara Juvia hanya menatapku sedih.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan bukan Tuhan yang bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan." Tukasku.

"Memang benar. Lagipula mungkin itu yang terbaik Tapi Lucy-san, apa kau sungguh baik-baik saja?" Sela Juvia seraya meneliti ekspresi wajahku.

Aku baik-baik saja? Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu. Duniaku serasa bergoyang tak terarah. Semuanya tampak kacau. Mencintainya selama dua tahun dan tertolak dengan begitu kejamnya tidaklah mudah. Aku jatuh terlalu dalam dan sulit sekali rasanya untuk bangkit dan menapakkan kakiku ke udara. Aku berusaha untuk keluar dari lubang tak berdasar ini, namun seperti dugaan, tidak akan mudah. Aku membutuhkan waktu yang lebih banyak lagi.

Harus berapa lama?

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja." Baik Gray ataupun Juvia, mereka adalah teman yang sangat baik. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan mereka. Karena itu, kupikir aku akan terus memakai topeng di hadapan mereka. Sebuah topeng yang akan selalu tersenyum dan menandakan jika aku baik-baik saja.

Gray menghela napas. "Maafkan Natsu, Lucy. Kau tahu kan dia itu sangat bodoh. Jadi kuharap kau akan mendapatkan kebahagianmu." Ucap Gray menyesal.

Aku menggangguk seraya melemparkan sebuah senyuman ke arah mereka berdua. Meski untuk tersenyum rasanya masih sulit, aku tetap harus bisa meyakinkan mereka jika aku baik-baik saja.

"Apa Lisanna mengatakan sesuatu mengenai hal ini? Maksudku apa dia tahu?" Tanya Juvia.

"Yah, dia tahu."

"Lalu?" Timpal Gray.

"Dia juga mengatakan hal sama denganmu. Hari itu,rupanya Lisanna mengirimkan pesan juga meneleponku. Dia mengatakan apa yang terjadi. tapi itu semua tak ada gunanya. Karena aku membacanya setelah semuanya terjadi." aku kembali mengingat hari itu. "Lagipula, aku tak yakin akan ada yang berubah jika aku lebih dulu membaca pesan darinya." Lanjutku.

Gray menggaruk kepalanya yang pastinya tidak gatal. Mungkin bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi. Mereka berdua sangatlah baik. Aku tak ingin terus menyusahkan mereka.

"Aku tahu ini pasti sangat berat untukmu. Kerena itu bertahanlah." Gray menyemangatiku dengan senyuman khasnya. Juvia juga ikut mengacungkan sebelah tangannya.

"Arigatou." Ucapku pelan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku sakit. Berdenyut dan terasa sangat nyeri. Aku tak boleh menunjukkan jika sebenarnya, aku masih belum bisa menerima keputusanku sendiri. Semuanya masih terasa seperti mimpi buruk bagiku.

"Oh yah, bagaimana dengan ujiannya?" Tanya Gray mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar kurasa. Kalian sendiri bagaimana?"

Gray menggangguk pelan, "Yah, ku rasa akupun begitu."

"Juvia juga." Timpal Juvia.

Tiba-tiba saja keadaan menjadi hening. Suasana begitu sunyi. Perasaanku jadi tak enak. Ada yang berubah dalam keadaan ini. Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, tapi apa?

BUGG

Tiba-tiba saja Gray berdiri dan menghantamkan tinjunya ke dinding.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Pekik Juvia seraya menghampiri Gray.

Gray menunjukkan wajahnya, tangannya mengepal erat. Meski samar aku bisa mendengar dia menggeram. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

Detik berikutnya, Gray berjalan ke arahku dan tanpa di duga dia membungkukkan badannya tepat ke arahku.

"MAAF KARENA MENJADI TEMAN YANG TAK BERGUNA." Juvia ikut membungkukkan badannya di sebelah Gray. Bisa ku dengar isak tangis Juvia.

Apa maksudnya ini?

"Gomen ne, Lucy. Juvia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Padahal kau yang paling terluka disini. Dan kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Dadaku terasa sesak. Melihat mereka seperti ini, hanya karena mengkhawatirkanku tentu saja membuat aku sangat bahagia. Mereka begitu baik juga perduli padaku.

"Bukan salah kalian. Ku mohon jangan seperti ini." Aku menghampiri Juvia dan Gray serta memegang lembut sebelah pundak mereka.

Gray dan Juvia mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan segera aku memeluk mereka. "Terimakasih. Yang kalian lakukan ini lebih dari cukup."

"Gomen." Bisik Gray pelan. Tak lama kemudian pelukanpun terlepas.

Aku berusaha tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou."

Gray dan Juvia balas tersenyum.

Setiap kali melihat senyum mereka entah bagaimana hatiku terasa nyeri. Jika saja senyum mereka bisa menyembuhkan hatiku ini. Bagaimana ini, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Natsu.

Selamat Tinggal Natsu.

Hatiku sakit, senyum yang tadi ku pertahankan perlahan mulai memudar. Semakin lama semakin parah hingga akhirnya air mata lah yang datang sebagai penggantinya. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tak bisa berpura-pura lagi.

"Lu-Lucy, kau tak apa-apa?" Gray terdengar sangat cemas.

Bagaimana ini, jika aku tak segera menghentikan air mataku mereka akan menyadarinya. Tapi…

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tanganku ditarik kedalam pelukan seseorang. Bukan Gray juga Juvia, lalu siapa? Pandanganku buram. Aku tak bisa melihatnya jelas. Lagipula hatiku terlalu sakit untuk perduli, aku tak ingin tahu siapa orang itu, aku hanya menangis tersedu dalam pelukannya. Akan tetapi…

"Maaf…"

Jantungku berpacu cepat, suara itu, aku sangat mengenalnya. Sebuah suara yang amat kurindukan. Sebuah suara yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Sebuah suara baritone yang sangat aku cintai.

Aku mendorong tubuh itu pelan, berusaha untuk melihat sosoknya. Air mataku semakin deras saat aku sadar siapa dia. Mata onyx itu menatapku sendu, tangan kekarnya memegang pundakku lembut.

"N-Natsu…?!"

TBC


	10. Karena Itu Kau

Kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba, pelukannya yang tak terduga, dan ucapan maafnya yang terasa bagaikan mimpi sangat mengejutkan Lucy. Hati gadis itu telah hancur untuk kesekian kalinya, padahal akhirnya gadis itu mulai memaksa untuk menerima kenyataan. Tapi mengapa, saat dia berusaha Natsu muncul dan meminta maaf padanya?

Tuhan memang selalu memiliki rencana besar dibalik apa yang telah terjadi. Apapun itu, Lucy hanya berharap dia tidak akan terluka lagi. Karena jika Natsu kembali melukainya, hati Lucy akan betul-betul mati untuk selamanya.

 **Karena itu Kau**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Karena itu Kau by Nalu D**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Gomenasai. Don't like Don't Read!**

 **Mind RnR please!**

 **LAST CHAPTER, Happy Reading**

Kemunculan Natsu yang tiba-tiba tentu saja membuat mereka terkejut. Belum lagi apa yang dilakukan Natsu. Kenapa Natsu harus memeluk Lucy? Dan juga apa yang baru saja dibisikkannya di telinga gadis itu? Maaf?

Lucy terkejut, tapi tetap saja dia masih menangis di pelukan laki-laki yang tak lama ini baru saja menyakitinya dengan begitu kejamnya. "Maafkan aku, Luce…" Natsu berkata lirih. Tangan kekarnya masih memeluk erat Lucy, seakan enggan kehilangan gadis itu.

Gray dan Juvia hanya tercengang melihat kejadian yang teramat mendadak dan di luar dugaan ini. Juvia—yang langsung mulai mengerti situasinya—menarik sebelah tangan Gray dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar. Gray awalnya melakukan perlawanan ringan, tapi langsung menurut begitu Juvia memberikan tatapan membunuhnya.

Sebelum mereka keluar, Gray mengatakan sesuatu pada Natsu. Sebuah ancaman tepatnya. "Jika kau menyakitinya lagi, jangan harap kau bisa lolos dariku." Ancam Gray yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Natsu. Gray dan Juviapun menghilang dari pandangan Natsu.

Saat ini hanya ada Lucy dan Natsu. Dengan perlahan, Natsu melepaskan pelukan Lucy. Tangan kekarnya mengusap puncuk kepala Lucy pelan. Lucy—yang telah berhasil menghentikan air matanya—menatap balik Natsu. Meminta penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi. Mata caramelnya yang masih basah menghujani Natsu dengan perasaan bersalah tak tertahankan.

Natsu menghela napas. "Aku tak tahu ini bisa dirubah atau tidak. Tapi aku telah menyadarinya. Sejak awal aku telah melakukan banyak kesalahan. Lalu tanpa sadar aku menyakiti banyak orang, terutama dirimu. Dengan tanpa adanya rasa bersalah, aku melakukan kesalahan itu layaknya sesuatu yang wajar. Karena hal itulah, tiap kali aku memikirkannya aku merasa sakit yang tak tertahankan." Natsu berhenti. Dia menarik sebuah napas panjang. Mungkin membutuhkan banyak persiapan untuk mengakui semua kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

Natsu menundukkan kepalanya dalam ke arah Lucy. "Maafkan aku, Luce! Aku tahu kau tak bisa memaafkanku begitu saja. Aku juga tak berharap kau mau memaafkan lelaki brengsek sepertiku. Meski begitu, aku tetap harus menebus semua kata-kata kejam yang telah ku katakan padamu." Suara Natsu serak dan terdengar bergemetar.

Buliran air mata mulai berjatuhan. Lucy hanya menatap bingung ke arah Natsu. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Haruskah ia memaafkan Natsu? Lagipula sejak awal Lucy tak pernah membenci Natsu, sekalipun laki-laki itu menghancurkannya dengan kata-katanya yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawaban Lucy begitu singkat dan sulit dipahami. Natsu memang tak mengharapkan Lucy dapat memaafkannya dengan cepat, tapi tetap saja kenyataan itu jauh lebih sulit. Natsu berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang terus saja keluar tanpa bisa dikendalikan. "Aku paham, Luce. Kau tak perlu memaafkanku. Tapi…" Natsu meraih sebelah tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya erat. "…Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Setidaknya bisakah kau menjadi temanku lagi?" Air mata Natsu semakin deras.

Berbicara pada Lucy seperti ini membuatnya sadar betapa ia ketakutan kehilangan gadis itu. Awalnya Natsu pikir semuanya tidak masalah. Tak apa jika Lucy tak memaafkannya, tak apa jika Lucy tak mau menjadi temannya lagi, tak apa jika Lucy meninggalkannya. Betapa Naifnya pikiran bodohnya itu.

Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Asal tahu saja, melihat respon Lucy yang seakan akan pergi meninggalkannya membuat jantungnya sakit bukan main. Natsu bahkan berpikir mungkin dia bisa mati jika Lucy tak ada.

Lucy tetap diam dalam bisunya. Pikirannya seakan berkelana ke sana kemari. Onyx itu masih menatap mata caramelnya dalam, meminta sebuah jawaban atas apa yang ia ajukkan. Reka ulang kejadian saat Natsu membentaknya terus menghantui Lucy.

Lucy menarik tangannya pelan agar terlepas dari genggaman tangan Natsu. Natsu tersentak kaget, mata onyxnya mengecil, ketakutan mulai merayapinya. Tapi dia berusaha keras mengendalikan emosinya. Lucy mulai membuka suaranya."Jika boleh jujur, aku tak membencimu. Apapun yang kau lakukan padaku aku tak pernah bisa membencimu." Lucy memalingkan pandangannya dari Natsu. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di pojok kamar Gray.

Perlahan dia menggeser kaca itu pelan, membiarkannya terbuka dan memberi akses masuk bagi angin yang langsung menyeruak tanpa ragu. Surai pirang Lucy bergerak lembut. Mata caramelnya menatap ke arah langit senja.

Natsu mengikuti langkah Lucy, dia ikut berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Lucy. Saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal satu meter, Natsu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia sadar dia tak pantas berdiri di samping gadis itu. Lucy membalikkan badannya dan menatap Natsu.

"Aku bukanlah Lisanna dan tidak akan pernah menjadi dia. Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku tak bisa memenuhi apa yang kau inginkan. Bahkan meski kau menyakitiku, aku tetap mencintaimu. Karena itulah kurasa kita tak bisa kembali seperti dulu."

"T-tapi Luce…" Natsu tak bisa menerimanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lucy menekankan kata-katanya. "Seharusnya kau paham apa maksudku. Berada di dekatmu membuatku kesulitan. Kita akan segera melakukan upacara perpisahan, dan aku harap kita berbeda jalan." Yah, inilah yang terbaik. Berada di samping Natsu adalah pilihan yang salah. Selama laki-laki itu berharap pada bulan, tak ada gunanya dia tetap bertahan. Lucy telah memutuskan.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK!" Natsu menolak keras keputusan Lucy. "Jika kau melakukannya aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku."

Lucy tertegun sejenak, lalu ia terkekeh pelan. "Kau selalu curang Natsu. Tapi tak masalah, jika kau mau membenci, bencilah aku seumur hidupmu. Sudah tak ada hubungannya denganku." Lucy kembali membalikkan badannya. Memang kata-katanya itu benar, tapi kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Matanya kembali terasa memanas.

Natsu harus bisa membuat Lucy kembali. Tanpa ragu, Natsu berjalan menepis jarak diantara mereka lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku memang belum bisa memberikan hatiku padamu. Aku juga tahu memintamu melakukan hal itu sangatlah egois." Natsu melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tangannya memegang bahu Lucy dan memaksa gadis itu berbalik agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku mohon Luce, setidaknya tetaplah disisiku." Natsu mengatupkan bibirnya, mencoba menahan air mata yang bisa mengalir kapan saja. "Tak ada jaminan aku tidak akan tersakiti lagi, Natsu," Lucy mengangkat kedua tangannya dan dengan lembut melepaskan cengkraman Natsu dikedua bahunya,"Aku sudah tak memiliki niat untuk mencobanya lagi."

"Kalau begitu," Natsu mengepalkan tangannya,"kau pasti bohong saat kau bilang kau masih mencintaiku." Bisik Natsu tertahan. Suaranya bergetar, tangannya menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit. "Ini memang salahku, aku sudah tak bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Betapa naifnya aku, saat berpikir jika kau akan tetap tinggal disisiku."

Lucy hanya diam tak menjawab. Memang benar jika dia masih mencintai Natsu, tapi apa tak masalah jika ia mengingkari keputusannya sendiri? Harus kembali berjalan di jalan yang pernah menjatuhkanmu dengan kerasnya bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

 _'Ah, sudahlah ini tak akan berhasil. Kesalahanku terlalu banyak. Ini adalah hukumanku. Lucy akan pergi meninggalkanku. Akulah yang sejak awal melepaskannya. Keajaiban tidak akan datang untuk orang seperti diriku'_

Batin Natsu menangis. Dia harus menerima kenyataan. Tak ada jalan untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahannya. Dia harus menerima jika Lucy akan segera pergi. Natsu mau tak mau harus kehilangan Lucy.

Natsu mengacak rambut Lucy lembut, bibirnya ia paksakan untuk tersenyum, "Maaf telah membuang waktumu yang berharga." Natsu membalikkan badannya dan mulai menjalankan kakinya yang terasa berat.

Lucy terhenyak, kenapa Natsu harus terus mencuranginya? Setelah ia memutuskan untuk melupakan Natsu, laki-laki itu justru kembali dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal disisisnya. Kemudian setelah mengatakan semua itu, setelah ia berhasil membuat pikirannya serasa pecah, laki-laki itu seakan-akan mengatakan jika ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Lucy pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jangan seenaknya bodoh!" Seru Lucy membuat langkah Natsu tertahan. Pelan tapi pasti Natsu membalikkan badannya. Lucy segera menyerbu lelaki itu dengan tinju-tinju kecilnya yang ia sarangkan di dada kekar Natsu. "Setelah membuat kepalaku serasa mau pecah, dengan teganya kau berkata seakan-akan kau menyerah dengan semua ini. Pergi kemana permohonan yang kau pinta dariku dengan sangatnya?"

"H-hey Lucy, Tenanglah."

"Apa kau tahu betapa mengerikannya hariku saat ku tahu bahwa cintaku hanya satu sisi? Apa kau tahu betapa perihnya hatiku saat ku tahu orang yang kau cintai telah kembali? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kau mencaci makiku dengan kata-kata kejammu itu? Kau tak tahu kan betapa busuknya jantungku saat kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja?," Lucy masih menyerang Natsu secara membabi buta,"Kau tak tahu kan jadi diamlah dan jangan katakan apapun."

Natsu memang tak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Natsu menahan tinju-tinju Lucy, memegang erat ke dua tangan gadis itu, dan menahannya di udara." Aku memang tidak tahu, maafkan aku. Biarkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku. Jadi kumohon tetaplah tinggal disisiku."

Terdengar segukan tangis tak lama kemudian, Lucy mulai menangis. "Kenapa harus aku?" Bisik Lucy pelan di sela tangisnya. "Kenapa kau tak mencari yang lain, kenapa harus aku Natsu?"

"Karena itu kau," Natsu menatap Lucy dalam. Menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya, "jika bukan kau aku tak mau."

"Bahkan jika itu Lisanna?"

Jika saja pertanyaan itu dilontarkan seminggu yang lalu, mungkin Natsu akan menjawab, _'Jika itu Lisanna maka aku mau'._ Tapi Natsu sudah memantapkan pilihannya. Bulan terlalu jauh baginya, Lisanna tak akan bisa diraih. Lagipula kalaupun bisa Natsu yang sekarang tetap akan menolaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin dirimu." Natsu menjawab mantap. Tak ada keraguan ataupun kebohongan disana. Pelukannya pada Lucy semakin erat, samar Lucy bisa merasakan tekad Natsu.

"Jadi, apa kau berubah pikiran?" Natsu merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap caramel milik Lucy. "Hn." Lucy hanya berdehem lalu memasang seulas senyum yang entah kenapa dirindukan Natsu. Sangat.

"Jadi—"

"GRAY! JUVIA!" Natsu dan Lucy yang terkejut dengan kehadiran dua orang itu sontak melepaskan pelukan mereka. Semburat merah sudah jelas menghiasi kedua wajah muda mudi ini.

"Y-yah seperti yang kau lihat." Ujar Natsu malu-malu.

Lucy tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya lalu menunjuk ke arah Natsu, "Tunggu saja, kau pasti akan segera mengatakan jika kau sangat mencintaiku."

Natsu terhenyak, lalu balas tersenyum. "Yah, aku menantikannya."

Setelah itu terdengar canda tawa dari empat remaja yang terasa begitu menghangatkan. Perjalanan mereka masih panjang, pada akhirnya Tuhan memang telah menyiapkan rencana hebat yang akan membawa kebahagiaan. Seperti apa yang terjadi pada Natsu dan Lucy.

~Fin~

Minnachi~ *Bow

Arigatou udah mau mantengin FF author yang gaje ini dari awal sampai akhir. Maaf yah kalo dari awal nyampe ending ceritanya aneh banget atau gak nyambung. Terimakasih buat semua review yang udah membantu author untuk menyelesaikan FF ini.

Tetap nantikan FF author yang lainnya yah.


End file.
